


A Marriage of Light and Dark

by AnimeQueen1917



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cheating, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeQueen1917/pseuds/AnimeQueen1917
Summary: This is simply a medieval AU fanfiction where the reader marries four dark wizards and four light wizards and has to navigate royal court and family complications. This is my first fanfiction on here so please take pity and read it and leave a comment on how I can do better, thank you!
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader, Fenrir Greyback/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Regulus Black/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Theodore Nott/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

"Marriage Father?" my voice came out strangled in the nearly empty study. Father was the only other occupant in the room and he paced in agitation in front of me. At 19 years old marriage was long overdue however, with England being in the middle of a civil war all marriage contracts had been put on hold. Now, however, with King Harry on the throne, permanently, it would appear marriages were resuming, starting with mine.

"Yes," Father said pausing in his pacing to glance at me before resuming "King Harry wishes for peace to prevent another war, you will be wed to wizards from both sides of the war."

"Both sides!" I squeaked "I am to have more than one husband!" Father ignored me 

"It is a sound strategy," Father mumbled to himself "their strongest supporters and his strongest supporters trapped together in marriage to a neutral party." The walls seemed to crowd in on me from all sides as I listened to Father's mumbling.

"How many husbands am I to have Father?" these words, barely a whisper, were enough to catch Father's attention when before I could not. He stopped, finally taking a moment to look at me

"You will have 8 husbands in total," he said and I felt my chest constrict as it became harder to breathe. "Four Lords from each side of the battle, the light and the dark, from the side of the light Lord Charlie Weasley, the king's brother-in-law. Lord Sirius Black, the king's godfather, Lord Remus Lupin, the man had been a friend of the King's father; and Lord Neville Longbottom, one of the King's close friends" Father continued.

"Father, Lord Lupin is married, I can not marry him" I protested but Father waved away my concerns

"He was widowed in the war," Father said and his face grimaced in distaste "and from the side of the dark; Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lord Fenrir Greyback, Lord Regulus Black, and Theodore Nott."

"Father! Lord Nott is younger than me!" I squeaked 

"He is the head of his house, all the men have agreed to the marriage it is done, you will produce an heir for all of your husbands and they will continue their father's line and peace will return to England." It was at this point I stopped breathing entirely and feinted.

***Lupin Castle***

Remus Lupin sat at his desk rocking his infant son, motherless due to this damn war. "You wont remember her face, your mothers," he told his son sadly "you will grow up calling another woman mother, a woman much younger than me."

"You can always tell Harry you would rather not do this" Remus looked up to see his oldest and closest friend leaning on the door frame. They had both aged tremendously since they first met, their eyes filled with knowledge and pain, their bodies thin and honed by war. Remus gave his friend an amused look

"Your one to talk, Mr. Forever Bachelor" Remus teased and Sirius chuckled 

"Harry needs us to keep an eye on his enemies" Sirius shrugged.

"King Harry"

"King Harry," Sirius conceded before giving a small shake of his head "its so strange to see James' boy on the throne." Remus nodded 

"I miss him too" Sirius grinned then

"So are you considering pulling out?" Remus sighed and sat back in his chair, leaving his sleeping son in peace. 

"I miss Tonks," Remus admitted and Sirius' smile vanished at the mention of Remus' late wife "to be honest, I don't think I'm ready for marriage again"

"Then don't do this" Sirius' response was flat and to the point. Remus gave his old friend a sad smile 

"I can not run the estate and raise Teddy , I will have to re marry and if my marrying again will benefit King Harry even better." Sirius shook his head and sighed, resolved to drop the topic for now.

***Malfoy Manor***

Lord Greyback and Lord Black slowly sipped their drinks in Malfoy Manor, the Lord of the Manor, Lucius, had a drink as well but he seemed content to simply hold the glass. The silence held a dreary quality to it, seemingly suppressing the men in the room. "As the younger Black son," Regulus spoke breaking the silence "I never thought I would find myself in a political marriage much less one that included my brother." Lucius winced and Fenrir shuddered 

"I thank the Lord that Draco is married or else I may have found myself sharing a wife with my son" Lucius shuddered at the thought. There were some things a father simply didn't wish to know about his son. Fenrir snorted 

"You both have it easy, I have to share a wife with a man whose life I ruined as a kid, I was part of the reason his beloved wife died, the bloody hell am I supposed to to say to him now?" Fenrir growled before downing the rest of his drink in one go. Lucius sighed before placing his glass down without having taken a single sip

"The Harmon girl..." he started but trailed off into silence instead of finishing his sentence.

"She is young" Fenrir grunted 

"Her family was neutral during the war," Regulus said thoughtfully "she is beautiful from what I hear." 

"The hell does that matter!?!" Fenrir snapped his fangs at Regulus in agitation, however being used to this kind of behavior, Regulus simply rolled his eyes.

"We are expected to procreate with her, it is better to have beautiful children rather than unattractive" Regulus snapped and Lucius nodded thoughtfully

"He has a point" 

"A small one" Fenrir begrudgingly admitted before glaring at his empty cup. 

"She is the oldest and her father has no sons" Lucius commented and Fenrir frowned 

"No sons? that's odd" 

"Rumor has it he did not treat his wives well" Regulus said and Fenrir rolled his eyes

"So what they cursed him and gave him daughters and not sons? you sound like a bloody muggle" Fenrir snapped moodily.

"Curse or no curse it is odd that the man has six daughters and no sons" Regulus said finishing off his drink, Lucius nodded in agreement and silence descended on them again.

***Winchester Palace***

The newly crowned King Harry observed his long time friend and tried to read his behavior. Lord Longbottom had surprised Harry during the war, he had certainly changed a lot since their days as children being tutored by Dumbledore. However, all those changes made the man hard to read, it didn't help that they had spent the last few years on different battlefields and had hardly seen each other. "You don't have to do this Neville," Harry stressed again "you can find a lovely woman and settle down on your own." Neville turned away from his wizards chess match with Ron long enough to give Harry an amused glance

"With all due respect your highness, I volunteered to be one of the men married to Miss. Harmon, you didn't ask me to do it" Neville said gently.

"He means your free to find a better woman" Ron said in the tactless way he had of saying things without once looking up from the chess board. All of them had changed during the war, they had to, but sometimes Neville thought Ron had changed the most. Being a quiet, meek kid had given him some advantages his friends hadn't developed due to being in the spot light. He noticed things; took stock of some of the smaller changes in people that normally went unnoticed; he saw a lot of those smaller changes in Ron that Harry seemed oblivious to.

"Not everyone is lucky enough to have Hermione as their wife" Neville attempted to tease his old friend, but Ron continued as if Neville hadn't said anything at all. Everyone kept saying that to Ron but he didn't really see where it was so great, he was tied down to one woman forever now. He had never really gotten a chance to go from wench to wench like all of his older brothers did, being Harry Potter's friend meant there really hadn't been much time for that. Not that he faulted Harry, or would change anything if given the chance, Harry had been a true friend and now that he was king Ron had more land and titles than he could ever have dreamed of before. Still, Ron couldn't help but feel cheated by being pressured to marry Hermione so soon; he had no doubt he would have married Hermione, he loved her after all, but still it happened to soon in his opinion. Sensing the tension in the air Harry cleared his throat

"I should warn you both, I invited Lord Nott to join us this evening" at these words Ron's head shot up, a scowl on his face "What!?! you invited that bloody git!" Ron snapped. Neville simply hummed "Its been a while since I've seen Lord Nott" "Yes Ron I invited Lord Nott, he will be around at court quite a lot so its best we try and be friends with him," Harry said a scowl on his face "besides he will be your brother-in-law soon as mine, that makes him family." The scowl on Harry's face remained after he had finished, Ron had become more and more outspoken in his dislike for those on the other side of the war. He had become more publicly outspoken about harsher punishments for them and to make matters worse, some people were listening. It was a problem Harry was loathe to deal with but the fact of the matter matter was they couldn't afford another war and besides that Harry was tired he didn't WANT to fight in another war. "He will be Charlie's wife's husband nothing more" Ron spat and Harry sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, a soft knock on the door stopped Harry from whatever he was going to say. "Come in" he called and a house elf timidly poked its head in the door "Yous guest be here Master" the tiny creature squeaked and Harry smiled widely at them. "Wonderful! show them here please" the house elf nodded before quickly, but quietly closing the door. Neville and Ron snickered at the scene "Still terrified of you huh Harry?" Neville snickered and Harry shot them both a mock glare, secretly pleased to see them both smiling "Oh hush both of you, its hard its bad enough I get a lecture from Hermione about having house elves, despite the fact that they are not slaves; Ginny just about gives me the cold shoulder every time one of them seems scared of me" Harry grumbled. This. of course, only prompted the young men to laugh harder.


	2. Summoned To The Palace

Reader POV

It had only been two weeks since Father had told me about my upcoming marriage but it seemed it took less than that for the rest of the wizarding world to find out. Poor Athena had started hiding from the surge of letters in the mail after three days and I swear this poor owl from the post was nearly in tears carrying our stack of mail. "More?" my younger sister Selene asked with a scowl, she was getting very jealous of all my attention.

"Don't be to jealous Selene," I said with a sigh as I gingerly picked u the stack of red letters "these are all howlers." Upon hearing the words the twins immediately ducked under the table and Selene covered her ears. I laughed at them and stood from the breakfast table, offering the poor owl my sausage. "Don't worry, I will open the elsewhere" I reassured them and there was a collective sigh of relief

"Good" my younger sister Cyrena said wrinkling her nose in disgust. At twelve years old she thought she was quite grown up though she hadn't started her monthlies yet. A snort was the only response my sister Raina gave and I turned to study her a moment. You could never tell by looking at her that we weren't fully related, she looked like a carbon copy of our father, we all did, with long coal black hair that was more curly than wavy and a more oval shaped face. Her pale creamy skin off set what would otherwise be a dark and bleak image as she preferred to wear darker colors. The only difference between us was our eyes, hers were a bright green with hints of blue and the rest of us had deep blue eyes with hints of green. She had been suspiciously quiet about the whole situation and it made me wary as my most vocal sister chose to be silent. I studied her for a moment longer before excusing myself and leaving my sisters to eat in peace.

"Missy Lady," Libby, the head house elf called gently as I exited the dining room "I's be needing your approval Missy Lady" I nodded with a sigh 

"Father is out again I assume, no matter, have these letters delivered to my room and we will get started" I said handing the letters to a house elf who appeared to take them. The day was spent finding tutors for the twins as well as new tutors for Raina and Cyrena as Dumbledore was no longer able to teach them, having died in the war. As it was also spring, inventory had started and Libby needed approval to inventory each room and after she was done I would need to check the inventory against last year and note the differences/replace things. Afterwards I would oversee the budget and make adjustments; it wasn't typical for us to receive guests and so I was shocked when Selene and the twins burst into the room talking about handsome men.

"Missy Lady," Libby said over the excited squeals of my sisters "the Lord Blacks are here to see your father but he has yet to return." I rubbed the bridge of my nose as my sisters urged me to come see with them. 

"Libby please take my sisters outdoors, perhaps a picnic for lunch, and inform the Lords Black that I shall receive them in the library" I told her as I ushered my sisters out of my mother's study and prepared to meet my future husbands. 

Regulus POV

I gave an inaudible sigh as Sirius perused books I knew he had no interest in simply to avoid speaking to me. Our situation was funny if you stopped to think about it; Normally it was the second son (me) that was the rebellious wild child while the first born (Sirius) was the dutiful son. However, since Sirius had run off and rejected his family at fifteen, our parents had fearfully sunk their claws into their remaining eleven year old son. Sirius had never looked back and I could never look forward, funny isn't it? "Do I make you nervous Sirius?" I asked finally breaking the silence, Sirius froze, tensing up before forcing himself to relax and turn towards me.

"Nervous Regulus? What for?" he asked leaning casually against a book shelf "your master is dead, King Harry is on the throne and everything is right in the world at last." I sighed and gave a slight shake of my head 

"Sirius were going to be sharing a wife soon, shouldn't we at least try to be civil?" Sirius scowled

"Be civil? With a man that chose to follow my best friend's murderer? Who committed horrible acts for a mad man? Who chased my godson all across England in attempt to kill him?" I opened my mouth to speak but the door opening cut me off. I turned to see not Lord (L/N) enter the library but his daughter, my future wife, enter with a house elf by her side. She truly was beautiful with her long dark hair pulled into a beautiful cascade of curls on the top of her head. She wore a floor length pale pink summer dress with minimal make up and minimal jewelry, her family was doing well wasn't it? Why wasn't she wearing make up or more jewelry?

"Please forgive me for the wait," she said softly "my father is currently away at the moment so I shall be receiving you and Libby will be my chaperone" she motioned to the house elf next to her whose piercing green eyes never once left me or my brother. 

"Is your father often gone?" Sirius asked with a frown and I watched her eyes narrow slightly

"My father often travels around to check on our muggle tenants, do you not do the same Lord Black?" I coughed to hide my grin while Sirius smirked. It was good to know that she could give as good as she gets, with the husbands she will have it will be good to know she can stand up for herself. 

"Please do not take offense my lady," I attempted to soothe "we simply came to collect you" she turned to me but it was Libby who spoke 

"Whys you be taking Missy Lady? where yous go?" she asked standing slightly in front of Lady (Y/N). 

"King Harry has summoned her to Winchester Palace, she is to remain at court until the day of our marriage" Sirius said simply. Her entire face went pale and her eyes widened in surprise

"O-Of course, Ill have the house elves pack our bags" she said and Libby snapped her fingers. Two smaller house elves appeared and she quickly gave them their orders before they vanished

"Our bags?" Sirius asked and she tensed up. I could see the argument brewing in her eyes and decided to intervene 

"Of course brother," I said stepping forward and drawing his attention "she can not very well leave her younger siblings here alone with only house elves for protection." Sirius winced and nodded absently as he turned away and I felt a smidgen of pleasure course through me. After all, that's what he did to me, when he left I had no buffer between myself and our parents, no one there to protect me except house elves.

"Thank you for your understanding," (Y/N) said nodding to us though her eyes lingered on me "Libby please make sure our guests are comfortable while I prepare my sisters for the journey." 

Winchester Palace 

King Harry groaned as he sild into bed making his wife laugh as he dismissed the servants for the night. "Long day King Harry?" Ginny teased and Harry let out a chuckle

"Long indeed Queen Ginny, I swear if Lord Shacklebolt cant get parliament to solve some of their own issues ill fire him."

"Tell you what," Ginny said curling up next to her husband "I'll whip parliament into shape and you deal with my mother from now on" Harry frowned and looked down at his wife

"Is she really that bad?" he asked flipping onto his back to better conversate. Ginny shrugged

"No worse than she was before I suppose but she is trying to use me to distract herself from her grief" Harry sighed wrapping his arms around Ginny and kissing her forehead

"Fred" he said gently

"And Percy" she agreed with a nod, absently drawing circles on Harry's chest "she is using their deaths as a campaign to harass me about children, you must have princes Ginny to secure the line!" Ginny scowled at her mother's words as they bounced around in her her head. Most days the thought of all they had lost plagued her and all she wanted to do was cry rather than preform her wifely duties; and that was when she could stay awake long enough to even consider it! As it turns out Bellatrix was horrible at running a household and surprise, Voldemort didn't care for domestic affairs. Now it seemed that everything in the castle was in urgent need of replacing or simply being dealt with. Lords who had not accounted for their lands before must be brought to justice and no one could find any sort of inventory or expense records for the past five years. It was exhausting work and most days Ginny felt like she wasn't getting anywhere.

"What if we gave your mother something else to focus on, or someone else I should say" Harry said catching Ginny's attention. She rose up on her elbows to stare at him 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Lady (Y/N)'s mother died when she was young and so she cant organize her wedding, she also doesn't have any other older female relatives to do it for her" Harry said slowly before shrugging "your mother didn't get the chance to do a grand wedding for us." Ginny laughed laying back down on Harry's chest 

"Harry your a bloody genius! But isn't it a bit cruel to drop my mother on the unsuspecting?" Harry shrugged 

"I imagine it wont be as cruel as you think, to someone without parents, having someone to fill that role for you is-" Harry shook his head at a loss for words "to someone like that your mother would never be a burden." Ginny hummed as she thought about it, resuming her circles silence descended on them.

"You know," Ginny said suddenly, startling poor Harry awake as he was on the verge of sleep "if she can get my mother to back off for a while I think I'll make her my best friend." Harry laughed giving his wife a gentle squeeze 

"Go to sleep my love."


	3. Welcome To Court part 1

Fenrir's POV Winchester Castle

It was early, I had yet to break my fast unlike the King and Queen who had to rise early in order to make any progress in straightening the country out. I was up early for another reason entirely, the Black brothers had been sent to fetch our wife and word had returned that they were arriving with our wife and her sisters this morning. "Any sign of them yet?" a quick glance over and I saw the elder Malfoy with his son walking up. Draco was stone faced, his lips pressed into a thin line; another look and I saw the former Lady Malfoy, now Lady Black again, walking behind Malfoy Sr. with her arm tucked into her son's arm. I winced, that whole situation was awkward to say the least. When King Harry firmly and finally grabbed the throne all of us were prepared to lose our lands and titles to those who had supported the King. Instead King Harry gave us a proposal, marry one woman of his choosing and actively work towards peace and we could keep our lands and titles. Lucius Malfoy had jumped on the chance although to say that might not be giving the situation enough justice. In a way I could understand it, if we lost our lands and titles we would be out on our ass, if he lost it his son would inherit nothing. Still I had never seen a divorce appeal get approved so quickly and so the new Lady Black was a guest in her own home. Both Lady Black and Draco had been suspiciously silent as far as the re marriage went. 

"Nothing yet" I responded looking out the window once again into the large courtyard where servants were bustling about. 

"Perhaps they shall arrive later" Lady Black hummed running her fingers over her and her son's joined hands.

"Perhaps" Lucius agreed absently

"Are you ready?" I asked him, he had been the most calm and poised about this argument since we first found out about it. 

"As ready as one can be," Lucius said his gaze out of the window "when meeting their child bride." I winced at the term although it was fairly accurate, most of us were old enough to be her father, we were wizards so it mattered less still it was a sore point.

"The Lords Black and the Ladies (L/N)" the announcer shouted and we both looked out the window to see two carriages approach the castle and enter the courtyard. 

"Lets get this over with" Lucius said walking off towards the receiving room and with a light sigh, I decided to follow him.

Reader's POV

If I thought the girls might have been tired after our long journey (nearly two weeks on the road and still no word from father) I immediately put that thought to rest as we pulled into the courtyard and my sisters crowded into the window to see. Even Cyrena was fighting to look out the windows which left Raina and I sitting in the carriage seats. "Do you remember when we came here before?" I asked her softly and she glanced at me before her gaze rested over my left shoulder

"It was with Selene's mother mother wasn't it?" She phrased it as if it was a question but stated it as if it were a statement. I nodded 

"It was, she had to talk to a noble while court was in session here, it was beautiful although I cant remember who was King at the time" I said with a smile. She shrugged her gaze still fixed over my shoulder 

"It doesn't really matter now does it? King Harry is King now" she said 

"I suppose" I said softly, frowning, she had been pulling away from me more and more since all of this started. The carriage coming to a stop pulled me out of my musings and I reached to move my sisters away from the door so I could step out. I took a quick glance around to see both Black brothers had already exited their carriage and they were off to the side talking to a man. I politely thanked the servant who opened our carriage before turning to help my sisters out

"Wow, are we gonna be here for a long time (Y/N)?" Selene asked excitedly spinning around in circles trying to see everything.

"I'm not sure" I admitted, I had left a note for father explaining what had happened and instructed Libby to come get the girls as soon as father returned. That was over two weeks ago and there had been no word from father or Libby, I couldn't send them home without one of them and I wasn't sure how safe court was right now.

"Excuse me Lady (L/N), the King and Queen will see you and your sisters now" a servant said and I frowned, slightly panicked, as I grabbed the twins hands so they wouldn't wander off.

"Now? Perhaps we could freshen up first? We are all dirty from the road" I tried but the servant seemed unimpressed 

"The King and Queen are not to be kept waiting" he said flatly. I winced and nodded 

"Don't worry Lady (Y/N) you look gorgeous," I jumped as Sirius Black's voice alerted me before his hand gently touched my lower back "the King and Queen will love you." I tried to give my sisters a reassuring smile but it seemed to fail as the twins immediately tried to hide in my skirts and Cyrena and Selene stepped closer to me as well. 

"Come along, lets go meet the King and Queen" I said corralling my sisters forward, it was time to see our new rulers, the new King and Queen of England.

Draco Malfoy's POV

The entire court had been summoned to witness the entrance of my new step mother. Mother had advised me to keep silent about the whole affair, as she had chosen to do, but honestly there wasn't much to say. I wasn't stupid, I knew my mother and father didn't love each other, hell they had slept in separate wings of the manor for as long as I could remember. I didn't care about her age, she was from a noble family so that wasn't an issue; I didn't care that she was replacing my mother as Lady Malfoy, she was still Lady Black and even if that wasn't the case father had made me head of the Malfoy family. I had enough wealth and status to take care of her for the rest of her life, honestly I was more curious to see how she would handle being Lady Malfoy, it wasn't an easy task, not just anyone could do it. She didn't just have to be Lady Malfoy either, she had to be Lady Malfoy, Lady Black, Lady Lupin, Lady Longbottom, Lady Weasley, Lady Greyback, and Lady Nott. No, she would have a rough enough time of it without any negative regards from me. "Your Highnesses, Lords and Ladies of the court, I present to you Lady (L/N), Miss (L/N), Miss (L/N), Miss (L/N), Miss (L/N), Miss (L/N), Lord Black, and Lord Black." We all turned to watch them come in, it was clear who was the eldest despite the fact that there were two girls of similar size. The oldest was surrounded by the smaller girls who were clearly nervous but excited too. The oldest was also clearly nervous and very uncomfortable but she hid it well, her head was held high without a glance to the side in either direction, her steps were even and at a steady pace, she wasn't rushed and her face was completely blank. The only sign of her nerves was her rigid posture, it was just a bit to stiff to be natural.

"Your Highness" she said dropping into a flawless, perfect curtsy her sisters following her example.

"Welcome Lady (L/N), you and your sisters are welcome here at my court" King Harry said and Lady (Y/N) and her sisters rose from their curtsies. 

"Thank you for your welcome your Highness" she said 

"Since your staying here at court until your wedding day, I hope that you will not mind tending to me as my lady-in-waiting so that we may grow closer" Queen Ginny said. I could hear the muttering and gasps from the ladies at court and wasn't surprised, being lady-in-waiting to the queen was a great honor and a good way to meet potentially powerful husbands. They seemed to be mollified by the fact that once Lady (Y/N) was married she could no longer serve the queen and the position would be empty again.

"I'm honored by your request your Highness but I must decline," she said her head held high, staring the queen in the eyes as the court erupted into outraged whispers.

"Decline?" Queen Ginny asked frowning and the court quieted to hear what was said

"Yes your Highness, when the Lords Black came to fetch me, my father was not home to care for my sisters so I had to bring them with me. I've yet to hear from my father so I must keep them with me and care for them until my father comes to collect them. Also your Highness, I have no older female relatives so I must plan out my own wedding, I shall begin preparations right away in order to sooner unify the nation. These two things will take up all my time and are the reason I can not serve you as I would never dare to serve you ineffectually." I glanced at my mother and she gave me a subtle shrug, those were certainly valid reasons to not serve the queen, but they were also tasks that could be handed to another. How the queen responded now would set the tone for how every Lady of the court would treat her, so the question was how would she respond?

"Hhhmmm," the queen hummed thoughtfully "well I have a solution for one of those if you agree, my mother was cheated out of planning a grand wedding for myself and the King. I'm aware of your lack of older female relatives to plan your wedding and thought my mother could plan your wedding for you." Lady (Y/N) looked shocked but quickly dropped into a curtsy

"I would be honored if your mother would be willing to plan my wedding." It was certainly an interesting way to handle the situation and it gave the queen complete control of the wedding of the century. 

"Then its settled, my mother will plan your wedding" the queen said cheerfully and I couldn't tell if Lady (Y/N) looked relieved or nauseous. I could understand why, Lady (Y/N)'s wedding just became a political nightmare, anyone who wasn't invited to this wedding would be considered snubbed by the King and Queen. They would instantly lose all power at court and would be lucky if any wizard respected them at all. If Lady (Y/N) had been planning the wedding sure it would still have been the wedding of the century but not attending the wedding would have had less of an impact.

"I've also had some thoughts as for your living arrangements" King Harry said and I winced and my grip on my mother's arm tightened until she shot me a quick look. I had been tutored by Lord Dumbledore at the same time as King Harry and I had come to recognize that look in his eye. King Harry was a half-blood which meant he wasn't taught the intricacies of court and most importantly the importance of tradition and the values that come with it was lost to him. 

"You Highness?" she questioned a bit confused

"None of your houses are big enough to fit all of you and any children you have with your husbands," King Harry said "I will give you proper housing as well as land size appropriate to the magnitude of your new titles." There was mumbling from the courtiers and I took the opportunity to lean down and to my mother and whisper 

"Brace yourself"

"Great idea Harry" Queen Ginny supported, Harry nodded and said six words that sent the entire court into chaos

"I will give you Lancaster Castle."


	4. Welcome To Court part 2

Reader POV 

Lancaster Castle. Lancaster Castle. The King said he would give me Lancaster Castle, the ancestral home of Kings. Lancaster Castle has always belonged to the rulers of England and now the King says he is going to give it to me. The court was in chaos with people shouting and pointing at each other and the King and Queen seemed oblivious to it all. "That's a great idea Harry" Queen Ginny said and the court went from to loud to absolutely silent in a moment. King Harry nodded seemingly proud of himself while I reminded myself to take deep breathes and not pass out. 

"And the Castle will belong to you and your descendants, it will not be given to your husbands, they will not be able to inherit the Castle" King Harry said and I began to hyperventilate

"Sis, your breathing to fast" Cyrena whispered and I nodded

"T-t-thank you for the honor, your highness" I stuttered. It was just words, just words, there was no official documentation to prove what he said, for now they were just words. King Harry inclined his head before pausing 

"Ah yes, one of your husbands, Charlie Weasley, wont physically be there for the wedding as he is in Romania for diplomatic purposes but I've talked to the priest and you can still be married despite his absence." Queen Ginny sighed

"Its just like Charlie to miss his own wedding" she sighed and there were some snickers from in the crowd. I turned to see my future wife brother-in-laws snickering behind their hands at their sister's words. 

"Even so," King Harry continued "the rest of your husbands are here so you can take the time to get to know them before your wedding." 

"You must be tired after your long journey," Queen Ginny said a soft smile on her face "we will let you and your sisters retire for now, a servant will show you the way." I curtsied again and my sisters followed my example before everyone started filing out of the receiving room. I immediately turned all of my sisters and ushered them out of the room

"Lady (Y/N)!" a voice called and I paused turning to see a man running up to me

"I'm sorry sir but we really should be resting now, perhaps we can talk later?" I said trying to avoid any lengthy conversations, or angry ones!

"Please Lady (Y/N), it will only take a moment," he said finally reaching us "I'm Remus Lupin, my lady, and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to use the same nanny that I do when I'm at court." I glanced down at my sisters to see them wrinkling their nose at the thought of a nanny, "Or perhaps not" Lord Lupin laughed as he saw my sisters faces also and I winced

"Forgive them sir, they mean no disrespect, they have never had a nanny before" I rushed to explain but he waved away my explanation 

"No, no, its fine, I'm not offended dear lady, rather I am amused, come and meet her at least, she is my son's grandmother and always smells like cookies" at the word cookies my sisters perked up and I laughed. 

"Very well Lord Lupin, please lead the way" I said and he motioned for us to go down a side hallway

"I shall go find our rooms since I do not require a nanny" Raina said and I paused to look back at her with narrowed eyes. While it was a good idea to have a least one of us know where the room was, she would be going alone and though I highly doubted she would cause trouble the same confidence could not be extended to the other members of court.

"I shall meet you in our rooms in one hour" I told her but I wasn't sure if it was a warning or a reassurance, she simply waved and turned to leave with the servant.

"She will be alright, shall we Lady (Y/N)?" Lord Lupin asked and I gave a slow nod before we all followed him down the hallway.

Neville's POV

I sighed as I watched Lady (Y/N) walk down the hallway with Remus, I had hoped to have an opportunity to introduce myself and hopefully get to know her better. "The early bird gets the worm Lord Longbottom" I turned to see Theodore Nott standing next to me; Theodore had been here at court since King Harry summoned him nearly a month ago but he seemed to enjoy the fringes of court rather than being the center of attention.

"I suppose it will be like this from now on, fighting the others for some time with her" I commented and Theodore had a look of disgust 

"Y'all can fight for her time, I don't care to get to know her, I just have to fuck her every once and a while in hopes of getting her to carry my heir." I frowned at the bitter words that came flying out of his mouth, would he really treat her that way? Or were they just words to keep up appearances?

"You should show some respect, she will be our wife soon" I said and he snorted 

"Spoken like a true wizard." I wasn't sure what to say and so I just stared at the man and shrugged "King Harry made quite the blunder this morning" he finally said and I pursed my lips 

"Buildings don't mean much to King Harry" I said and Theodore glared at me

"Then isn't it our job to stress how important they are?" he snapped. I sighed 

"They are just stone buildings, King Harry can build a new, better one" I said and Theodore scowled. 

"You know that's not what this is about" he snapped 

"It will make it a bit harder to achieve peace, I assume that's what you mean" I said narrowing my eyes at him. A wall fell over his face and it became a blank slate 

"Of course that's what I mean" he said before turning to leave and I watched him leave. He wasn't wrong of course, giving away Lancaster Castle was a horrible move politically, all of the older nobles wouldn't be able to accept the perceived insult. However, I think the that all of the younger nobles were to tired to care about a crumbling building. Lancaster Castle had become a symbol more than the actual home of the King's, no King had actually lived there in over six hundred years so more than likely the castle was barely livable. Not that King Harry knew that, he honestly just thought the castle was big enough for all of us and children which it was, but it would also need a lot of work. 

"Things are about to get very busy" I sighed 

"What's wrong? Not enjoying your last few days of bachelorhood?" I turned to see Lord Black walking up to me. It wasn't Sirius but the younger brother Regulus, I'd never spoken to Regulus before or even seen him on the battlefield but judging by the way Sirius spoke about him they weren't close. 

"I never much cared one way or the other about the title" I said and he nodded 

"It never really meant much to me either, certainly not the way it meant something to Sirius" he said and I smirked

"I don't think it means as much to anyone else as it means to Sirius" I laughed and he nodded a small smile on his face.

Ginny's POV

Harry ran his hand through his hair again as he paced in our meeting room, he had been pacing here since we dismissed the court. Some of our closest friends were in here with us, ready to give advice the moment we asked for it "Harry calm down mate, it wasn't that bad" Ron tried to soothe and God knew I loved him for it but-

"Ron he just gave away the ancestral home of the Kings, a huge symbol of his power" Hermione snapped.

"Sirius give it to me straight," Harry said turning to his godfather "how bad is this?" Sirius was silent a moment before shrugging 

"I'm not sure, the political backlash could go either way" he said.

"Oh yes Sirius, very helpful" mom snapped and she was wringing her hands together anxiously 

"And what would you suggest Molly?" Sirius snapped "he cant exactly change what he said can he?!?" 

"But he doesn't have to make it legal" Dad pointed out and the room went silent as Harry spun on dad

"What do you mean?" dad looked nervous

"Well, your highness, there wasn't a recorder in the room, no one wrote down your words, while everyone will remember what you said that doesn't mean you have to give her Lancaster Castle, simply legally give her another one."

"I SAID I would give her Lancaster Castle, to give her a different castle would make me a liar!" Harry snapped 

"King Harry," Shacklebolt called softly "we cant afford another war"

"I know that!" Harry snapped spinning around the room to glare at everyone fiercely "everything I do, everyday as King, is spent trying to fix the country and prevent another war!" everone was slent avoiding his eyes

"Harry," Hermione called stepping forward "no one is saying your a bad King"

"Really Hermione?! Because it sounds like that's exactly what your saying" Harry snapped.

"Harry," I said stepping forward "Lancaster Castle is an old building but more than that its a symbol, just change the symbol it represents" Harry frowned and I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"That's a great idea Ginny!" Ron said and Hermione nodded 

"Its definitely a way towards smoothing things over with everyone, parliament included" Shacklebolt said hesitantly. 

"How?" Harry asked 

"Use the marriage," mom said "everyone already sees the wedding as an attempt at peace"

"You could make a public statement saying your doing this to prove your devotion to seeing a peaceful England" dad said.

"Will it work?" Harry asked almost desperately

"No one can know that for sure Harry" Hermione hedged

"It will soothe over the weary nobles who are tired of fighting but there are some angry bastards that just want to be angry bastards," Sirius said "they will always find something to be angry about no matter what you do." Harry nodded running his hand through his hair again before nodding slowly

"Then that's the plan, I'll write up a public statement today and I want them posted all over the kingdom by sundown tomorrow" everyone nodded at his royal decree and Harry turned to mom.

"You have three months to plan this wedding Molly, I want Lady (Y/N) and her husbands wed and comfortably settled into their new home by summer" he said and my mom nodded 

"Yes your highness."


	5. Marriage

'Dearest Father,

It has been a month and still no word from you or Libby. My concern grows as well as my fear, you and I both know court is not a good place for us. Reyna disappears frequently and reappears at odd hours refusing to account for where she was or who she was with. The young girls are enamored by the glamour of court life and I fear they may slip up and expose us. I have been to see Lancaster Castle and it is in worse condition than I feared, there is no way to make it livable by winter; I cant imagine the cost of fixing everything and I haven't had time to sit down and discuss with my future husbands where we will live until it is fixed. The wedding preparations finished a fortnight ago and yet I have asked the King to wait for word from you, I believe he is getting frustrated with me. Please Father, for all our sakes, respond quickly and here even quicker, I don't know what to do. 

Your beloved Daughter,  
(Y/N)'

I sighed gently putting the quill down, I sent letters to Father every week but there has been no response from him and I was beginning to fear he had abandoned us to our fate. A quick spell and the ink was dry, ready to be delivered; I had been using the castle house elves to deliver my letters, it was safer than using an owl, at court I was always being watched. I stood slowly from my writing desk and wrapped my shawl tighter around me, the castle got cold after the sun went down. I walked to enter the bed chamber, checking on the little ones who were all sleeping peacefully, bundled together. I wished I could join them but Queen Ginny had invited me for tea, cakes, and a round of cards and even though it was an invitation I wasn't really in a position to turn down the Queen. I was walking to exit our rooms when the door opened from the outside and I felt panic freeze every muscle in my body. It was late, much to late for anyone to be visiting, was it an assassin? or maybe it was a man seeking to defile me before my wedding, making me unfit to wed? The door swung open boldly and in stepped...Raina. "Raina!?!" I hissed storming towards her and checking the hallways to make sure she wasn't seen. 

"(Y/N)" Raina responded with a sigh as she sat down to take her heels off. 

"Where have you been?!" I hissed at her "you have been gone all day long with no word and with no one knowing where you are." 

"Hmmm, so like every day this month? Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" she said nonchalantly and my jaw dropped. 

"Are you serious? Raina this has to stop, think of your reputation your going to need to look for a husband soon" I snapped and she blinked up at me in a way that I'm sure was meant to be innocent

"Aren't you supposed to meet with the Queen tonight?" she asked. I hissed and narrowed my eyes at her

"We aren't done here Raina" I said and she cocked her head

"Its not good to keep the Queen waiting" she said. There was a tense silence between us broken only by the occasional snore from the bed chamber

"You better be here when I return" I finally relented, she smiled 

"Where else would I be?"

The large castle was becoming more familiar to me by the day and where once a simple trip to the Queen's private rooms would have required a guide I was now able to travel the castle on my own. Reaching the Queen's chambers I waited for the muggle servant to announce me before I entered and curtsied to the Queen and her mother who were already seated. "Lady (Y/N)," Queen Ginny said smiling "please, come and join us"

"Thank you your Highness" I said taking a seat as the servant rushed forward to pour me some tea. "I wanted to thank you, Lady Weasley, for all the help you have given me for the wedding" she chuckled and waved off my thanks

"Of course dear, it was also good for me as I missed out on planning my daughter's wedding" she said shooting a glance at Queen Ginny. She immediately scowled and placed her tea cup down

"We have discussed this mother we were in hiding when we got married we couldn't do a grand wedding" she said glaring at her mother.

"And your wifely duties?" Lady Weasley prodded "where are my grandchildren?"

"Mother!" Queen Ginny snapped the silence was tense until I asked

"Wifely duties?" they both turned to stare at me for a moment 

"That's right, your mother died when you were young" Queen Ginny hummed.

"Has no one told you about the wedding night?" Lady Weasley asked and I shifted uncomfortably, I knew a great many things, even things I wasn't supposed to know but I know nothing of marriage or the sinful acts only married men and women were allowed to do. "Well, not to worry, I can teach you all about marriage and raising children" Lady Weasley said a pleasant smile on her face. Queen Ginny pursed her lips 

"Mother, perhaps you shouldn't" she said she said but it appeared Lady Weasley didn't hear her. 

"The secret to a happy marriage is obedience and sons" she stated, I blinked at her and Queen Ginny scowled again but there was something odd about it this time, almost as if it was forced. "Take my marriage for example, I gave Lord Weasley a son within a year of being married and many sons after that"

"Mother" Queen Ginny's voice was tense and the word was clearly a warning.

"Obedience is also very important," Lady Weasley said not glancing at her daughter "especially in public, what he says goes, no matter what you must publicly support him. In private you may voice your opinion but it is best to never go against what your husband says." 

"Mother!" Queen Ginny snapped "that is a bit extreme, your scaring her!" 

"She needs to be scared," Lady Weasley said flatly "this is not an arrangement based on love, this is a marriage demanded by the King. Almost all of her husbands are purebloods also, they will expect obedience, the consequences for being a 'sinful woman' are harsh and painful. To appease her husbands she must never make a misstep, she must be quiet, meek, and obedient, she must give them sons a s soon as possible. Many of her husbands are the last of their line they will expect sons to carry on their name and their lineage, many of them." I felt the blood slowly drain from my face during Lady Weasley's speech, quiet, meek, and obedient. I don't know that I can do that, I know how to appease my Father when he was in moods but to be that way always? I don't know that I can do it. 

"Don't worry," Queen Ginny spoke in attempt to soothe me "Remus and Sirius will be there, they will help keep you safe" I gave the Queen a week smile but I was not soothed.

Lucius POV

Walking the halls at night was always the best time to think, everything was silent, no muggle servants rushing about and no horrible knights clanking all over the place. It was very peaceful or it would have been peaceful except for the tell tale clacking of women's heels, I was almost tempted to see who it was. Whose mistress was sneaking around in the middle of the night? The blackmail material was very tempting , but I was tired, tired of trying to be one step ahead of everyone else, the war had drained me completely. I kept walking ignoring the sound of the heels until I glanced up to see my wife to be walking towards me, the source of the noise. She seemed pale and was clearly lost in thought as she meandered down the corridor. Curious as to why SHE was out and about at this hour I called to her "Lady (Y/N)" she jumped a bit before focusing on me 

"Lord Malfoy" she greeted 

"May I ask what is troubling you?" I asked 

"Its-" she started before hesitating and seeming to think about something. The silence stretched for a while as I gave her time to gather her thoughts, the silence wasn't uncomfortable just expectant. "What do you expect from me?" she asked softly, so softly I almost didn't hear her 

"Right now?" I asked

"As your wife" she clarified and I realized she had been told horror stories about pureblood marriages and was seeking reassurances. Narcissa had been the same way before we were married although she had simply told me how things were going to be and we had ended up fighting about it. 

"Walk with me?" I offered holding out my arm to her, she hesitated a moment before taking it and I motioned to a guard behind us so we would have a chaperone as we walked.

"I have a bit of experience with married life," I started "as such I know what I like and don't like in a woman, in a wife, Lady Black was not a quiet or meek wife, she was loud and outspoken in the beginning. We argued often through our marriage and in the beginning it irritated me beyond measure seeing my friends seemingly perfect wives where mine was bearable." She seemed to grow paler with each words and I squeezed her hand in reassurance "However, as I got older, I noticed the difference in our wives even more and began to appreciated Lady Black even more. My friends wives were pretty but empty headed they were incapable of having intelligent conversation and were even worse at giving advice." She stayed quiet for a moment before asking 

"That is what you wanted from Lady Black, what do you want from me?" 

"I have a son," I told her softly "I don't need more, especially since I gave Draco the position of Head of House, I have nothing else to offer any more sons though I would not be opposed to more. As for obedience, it is a must in public as well as times of danger, otherwise I do not care if you tell me what is on your mind. I do not expect you to wait on me hand and foot, I expect you to have hobbies and interests of your own and to pursue your own dreams. Everything else we can figure out along the way." There was no response to what I said so I glanced down at her, some of the color had returned to her face and she appeared to be deep in thought. I allowed her the silence as I began to steer us towards her rooms; I hadn't spent much time with my wife to be yet though I had been by her rooms to make sure they were as comfortable as possible for her and her sisters. 

"My Father was never the same after my mother died" she said softly "I've been running my own household since I was twelve and rarely had to ask for permission or gain approval. Sometimes I would have to appease my Father when he was in a mood but otherwise I'm used to making all of the decisions. I know how to behave but I don't know how to be meek, I may question your decisions or your orders but as long as you can explain it to me I will follow them to the letter." We stopped outside her door and I took her hand giving the back of it a kiss

"I would expect nothing less" I said softly, she studied me for a moment before saying 

"I'm good at keeping secrets and I'm not afraid of doing anything for my family, not their name, the people themselves." 

"Then we understand each other perfectly" I assured her, she nodded before bidding me goodnight and going into her rooms. I frowned once the door was shut and turned to continue my walk 'I'm good at keeping secrets' she had said and I had to wonder what secrets was she keeping? It was clearly a family secret as she had followed that statement with one about protecting the people in her family. I hope she really is as good at keeping secrets as she claims because she is marrying into old families with lots of secrets.


	6. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a LOOOOOOOOONG chapter so please enjoy! PS: Yall ready for things to get interesting because were moving quick from here. Also does anyone know why the bottom of my chapters crunch together like that? that's not how I type it.

Narcissa POV

The entire court was anxious and tense, tiny uprisings were popping up all over the kingdom and it was putting everyone on edge, especially the King. Walking down the hallways brought to the mind unpleasant memories that the King needed to banish quickly if he wanted to remain in power. "Lord Longbottom" a voice called drawing my attention to the receiving chamber. The King had declared that he was not receiving anyone today which is why it was odd that Lord Longbottom was getting a private audience. Although if I recall he attended schooling with the King as well as fought on the battlefield with him, so maybe not that odd but something about this meeting seemed different. 

"Disgusting, isn't it Lady Black?" I turned slowly to face my ex brother-in-law, I had been avoiding him since the end of the war. Lucius and I had seen the conclusion the war would come to long before the final battle and had tried to subtly change sides. Bellatrix and her husband had not 

"Lord Lestrange," I said politely "I didn't think I would see you here." His face scrunched up in disgust 

"The new King has ordered all Lords and Dukes attend the 'miracle wedding that will unite us all' ridiculous" he sneered. I chose not to comment as I quickly steered us out of the castle and into the gardens. Where my marriage to Lucius had tempered both of our negative traits, my sister's marriage enhanced them. When my sister was alive they had been bold and reckless believing their power and their name would protect them from all harm. Now that my sister was gone Rodolphus was twice as bad. "The injustice!" Rodolphus ranted "noble Lords losing their lands and titles to half-bloods and mudbloods! the disgrace! I'm gentleman enough not to mention what happened to you but the insult to House Black alone would have never been ignored by Bella!"

"We are under a new King now we must all adjust" I said slowly

"Maybe we should take care of him," he suggested "a little poison maybe?" I spun on him without a second thought and backed him into a hedge where we were less likely to be seen. 

"You can not say things like that Rodolphus, this is not Voldemort's court this is King Harry's court they are looking for any and every excuse to kill us" I hissed at him. He narrowed his eyes at me 

"Are you saying you wouldn't die to put the rightful King on the throne?" 

"Voldemort is dead Harry is the rightful King now" I said. There was a brief moment of shock before rage and disgust contorted his features 

"Traitor!" he snapped drawing his wand on me. I slowly retreated as he advanced, a dangerous gleam in his eyes "Avada-"

"Mother" a voice cut off the killing curse and we both turned to see Draco approaching with Lord Nott and Lord Zambini. Rodolphus backed down eyeing the group of males warily "I was looking for you" he greeted before kissing my hand while the other two nodded in greeting.

"Lady Black"

"Lady Black"

"Lord Lestrange," Draco said turning to Rodolphus "if you would please excuse us everyone has been summoned to the receiving chamber for an announcement and I would like to escort my mother." Rodolphus spat on the ground in front of me 

"Beware of blood traitors" he said before storming off

"Should we be concerned?" Draco asked as we all turned back towards the castle.

"We should always be concerned, especially by those who cant adapt and wont let go of the past." 

The receiving chamber was full to capacity as Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses had been arriving for the past few days. Lady (Y/N) was standing off to the side but she was pale and seemed visibly upset. "Thank you all for coming," the King stated standing before the court and everyone went silent. "A week ago I instructed Lord Longbottom to verify the whereabouts of Lord (L/N), he returned to me this morning with news of Lord (L/N)'s death." I raised an eyebrow at Draco who simply shrugged, maybe it was a natural/accidental death maybe it wasn't but we had nothing to do with it.

"Lady (Y/N) confirmed the body making her the head of House (L/N), as such the wedding has been moved to tomorrow" King Harry nodded before walking out of the receiving chamber. The chamber erupted into chaos while Lady (Y/N) stood frozen in place. I squeezed Draco's hand before swiftly making my way across the room to grab her, it seems another talk needed to happen in the garden today.

Reader POV

A harsh slap jerked me back into reality and I blinked slowly before realizing I was no longer in the receiving chamber. "I understand this is a shock to you but this can never happen again" a voice said and I glanced up shocked to see Lady Black standing before me. I hadn't been avoiding Lady Black but I hadn't looked for her either so it was odd for me to see that we were alone together. 

"Forgive me Lady Black I-" I started but she interrupted me

"Tomorrow you will be Lady Black, Lady Malfoy, Lady Lupin, Lady Longbottom, Lady Nott, Lady Greyback, and Lady Weasley," she said staring at me hard "all very old houses with secrets and grudges and enemies. You can never freeze up like that again, you give your enemies an opportunity and you become useless to your family; and whether you like it or not tomorrow your husbands will become your only family, the only ones that matter. Your safety and position at court depend entirely on your husbands and the decisions they make, you must be alert and aware at all times in order to best advise your husbands and protect your children." I could feel panic rise in me, I didn't want to be a burden to my husbands or my family but I was not raised at court or anywhere near it. I knew the basic family connections between the Lords and Ladies but the little intricate details were lost to me. Lady Black sighed before taking a seat next to me

"I don't tell you this to frighten you, you wont be alone in this, your husbands will help you as well as your sisters and we are united through Draco." I nodded to show I heard her before admitting 

"I'm scared" she nodded before pulling something out of her sleeve

"That's what this is for" she said handing it to me. I frowned and studied the object, It was a beautiful gold and silver hair comb with diamonds and pearls in the leaves and branches as well as white flowers

"This is-?" 

"My mother gave me this hair comb when I married Lord Malfoy, it has been enchanted with luck, fertility, prosperity, and happiness charms since the beginning of the Black family. As head of the Black family it is only natural that I pass it to you as the newest member of the Black family" she said a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you Lady Black its beautiful" I said, her smile got bigger and she reached for the comb

"I'll help you put it on, it will make everything better" she said. I gave her the hair comb and turned so she could arrange it in my hair "There, better?" she asked; the moment her hands eft the comb I felt an overwhelming feeling of peace and acceptance wash over me, I felt my body move without my consent and answer her 

"Yes Lady Black, thank you" my mouth said and I panicked trying to reach up and remove the comb but my arms wouldn't move.

"I'm glad," Lady Black said running her hand over my hair, smoothing out invisible wrinkles "your going to be a good girl and bring honor to House Black wont you?" 

'No!' I screamed even as my head nodded with a pleasant smile on its face

"Wonderful, now go get ready you have a big day tomorrow."

Regulus POV

I glared at the papers in my hands in annoyance, the King's announcement yesterday put everything on a time crunch. There was so much paperwork to do between getting my cousin reinstated as Lady Black and making her matriarch of the Black family; and don't get me started on the marriage proposals! For Narcissa and my wife's younger sisters. Sirius was supposed to be helping me with it but Lord knew I couldn't trust him with this. "Lord Regulus," a soft voice called stopping me in my tracks "how can I best serve the House Black today?" I looked up to see my beautiful wife-to-be dressed in her wedding dress curtsying to me with a serene smile on her face. I frowned and cocked my head at her, something was off with her

"Are you feeling well Lady (L/N)?" I asked and she nodded the same sere smile on her face 

"Splendidly my Lord" she verbally confirmed. There was something off, I knew there was, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was; seeing Sirius I motioned him over and he pursed his lips and generally made it clear he did not want to but he started heading in my direction. While I wasn't thrilled to be consulting my brother on this if there really was something wrong I'd rather keep it quiet than have anyone else in the court find out.

"What is it Regulus?" he asked impatiently and I motioned to our wife

"Something is wrong" I said studying our wife who still hadn't come up from her curtsy or stopped with her serene smile. Sirius sighed before turning to look at her 

"Is something wrong Lady (L/N)?" he asked and I rolled my eyes 

"Nothing at all Lord Black" she said 

"Well there you have it" Sirius said but his eyes never left hers and now he was frowning.

"Something is off" I reiterated and Sirius didn't respond, I took another moment to study her, there must be something I'm missing, she was already dressed in her wedding dress; a long sleeved floor length white dress with silver embroidered top and lightly decorated bottom, her collar had little white flowers stitched into it. She wore a simple pearl choker and a hair comb as accessories and she only wore light makeup, so what was it? what was off? I scanned her again when I noticed it, the hair comb. "Isn't this-?" I reached out to touch it but before I could a pulse of dark magic threw me down the hallway.

"Regulus!" Sirius shouted, shock marring his features while Lady (L/N) looked ready to cry

"I'm fine Sirius but we are in lots of trouble, we need to tell the others about this" I said getting up. Sirius nodded and gently took Lady (L/N)'s arm and began steering her towards our rooms while I summoned a house elf to inform her husbands to meet us there.

"We cant take off the hair comb" informed them 

"Why do we need to" Nott asked annoyance dripping from his tone.

"Its enchanted" Sirius said flatly while nursing his drink; I hadn't seen what he was drinking this time but I knew it was strong although I suppose if there was ever a time to drink, now was it.

"Enchanted how?" Lucius asked pacing the floor agitatedly and I could understand his nerves, if anyone found out about this the consequences could be lethal.

"Mind control for certain, anything else is a guess" I said and a round of curses lit the air

"What is it?" Lord Longbottom asked 

"Because of the mind control this wedding isn't valid in the eyes of the church, all parties must be of sound mind without outside influences" Remus said. I grit my teeth as the implications went unsaid 

"This wedding has to go through how do we get the damn thing off of her?" Fenrir snapped his canines showing a bit

"Forget the damn hair comb!" Lucius snapped "this is dark magic even if we removed it, its not a guarantee that the spell will be removed with it." 

"We cant take the comb off anyway to many people have seen her wearing it" I said and the room stilled, the air going stale in an instant. 

"The hair comb is a Black family heirloom" Sirius admitted 

"So you did this?!" Nott said turning on me and I sneered at him 

"Use your brain for two seconds, what would I gain from doing this? I'm in the same position you are I'm not eager to die" I snapped.

"Pointing fingers is not helping," Remus cut it "we need to find a solution"

"Impossible" Lucius sighed sinking into a chair

"What do you mean impossible?!" Lord Nott snapped at the same time Sirius asked 

"Where did she even get the damn thing?"

"Narcissa was the last person I saw with the comb but that was years ago for her wedding, anything could have happened to it between now and then," I said "as for removing the spell if we knew what it was it wouldn't be a problem but-" 

"But because we don't know the spell we cant remove it," Lucius finished "of course we are more than capable of removing the spell if we didn't care what happened to her." 

"So there is nothing we can do? the wedding is in two hours" Lord Longbottom asked the edge of panic in his voice

"I don't see a solution but we must come up with one," I said sighing "if the King finds out about this three of us will end up six feet under" grim silence took hold of the room as the time seemed to audibly tick away from us. Suddenly a house elf appeared before Lady (L/N) with a nervous glance around the room before focusing on her

"Missy Lady, younglings look for you Missy Lady" it said 

"What?" Nott asked but Lady (L/N) didn't respond, didn't react at all to the house elf.

"Bring her little sisters here" Remus said, the house elf nodded quickly before vanishing

"That will make things better" Fenrir grumbled 

"They are frightened and alone when there is no need for them to be," I said "besides their father is dead, they will be a part of our household from now on it is our job to take care of them." A short time later four terrified little girls came into the room dressed for the wedding and I frowned 

"Where is your sister?" Lucius asked and the biggest girl Cyrena maybe? shrugged

"We haven't seen Raina all day" she said. Fenrir and I shared a look, what would a younger sister be doing on a wedding day but causing trouble, he nodded and walked out of the room to look for her.

"Listen girls," Remus said kneeling down to be at eyes level with them "your sister is not feeling herself right now and were trying to help her feel better." Cyrena scrunched up her nose at him 

"Why don't you call Libby? She always makes things better" she said as if the answer was obvious

"Libby?" Lord Longbottom asked 

"There head house elf back home" I said and Lord Nott growled 

"What use is a house elf!?!" he snapped and the girls flinched away from him.

"We will try it" I assured the girls before glaring at Lord Nott 

"House elf" Lucius called and the house elf from before appeared in front of him

"Yes master?" he asked 

"Find Libby of House (L/N) and bring her here" he instructed.

"Mes?" a voice called and we all spun to see an older house elf standing close to Lady (L/N) "why yous need mes?"

"Libby!" the girls cried rushing over to the house elf who welcomed them with open arms.

"Libby," I called gently "something is wrong with Lady (L/N) ad we cant fix it" she frowned at all of us before turning to Lady (L/N), her frown seemed to deepen

"Bad magic, old magic" she stated simply before putting a hand on Lady (L/N)'s head and snapping her fingers. Lady (L/N) seemed to deflate her body slumping over on the lounge, her sisters screamed at the sight and we rushed over but Libby held up a hand "Shes all better, sleepy now, she rest wake up in time for wedding," Libby paused staring us down "old magic, very old magic, bad magic, very bad magic, yous keep her safe or wes go to war." With those words she snapped her fingers and she, Lady (L/N), and all of her sisters disappeared "What the hell was that?!" Sirius snapped. Reader's POV I trembled slightly as I made my way down the stairs to my wedding in the castle chapel; I vaguely remember Lady Weasley wanted to have the wedding at Lancaster Castle but it was in to poor of a shape to host the wedding. All the ladies of court curtsied to me as I made my way past them, every step closer to my husbands than the last. I paused when Lady Black curtsied to me, did she know of the mind controlling properties of the comb? What would she gain from it? Her position as Lady Malfoy? assuming Lord Malfoy married her again. Lord Malfoy had said they respected each other, not that they loved each other, its possible that he left it out for my sake but I wasn't sure. I reached up to touch the hair comb gently and debated taking it off and throwing it in her face but instead just turned away from her and kept walking. Once outside it was a short carriage ride through the town to the chapel, the people cheered as I passed and threw white petals and music was playing. I gave them the best smile I could and waved as we passed, and then it was time to enter the chapel. It took all my concentration to put one foot in front of the other, I was completely alone, both of my parents dead and with no other family to present me. Somewhere in the crowd was someone who plotted against me and I was heading to sign my life away to eight strangers who would decide my fate and the fate of my sisters. I jerked as something touched my hand gently and I turned to see Fenrir Greyback, the oldest of my husbands, turning towards me so we could say our vows. I turned towards him slowly, clutching my hands at my sides to stop their shaking "I solemnly vow," he started "that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you." "I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness or in health, regardless of where life takes us" I swore. "I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side" he said. "All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live" I finished. I felt our bond form deep inside me, a strong and wild thing that bucked and pulled at its restraints inside me. I took a deep breathe as he stepped to the side and I prepared to say my vows to another man. Raina's POV I watched as the whole world seemed to celebrate my half sister's wedding; such a grand affair seemed excessive especially when I knew if it happened to anyone else they would be declared sinful and would be stoned to death. Instead she was called the 'uniter of England' 'the brave lamb being sacrificed to lions' and she was even given Lancaster Castle. Evidently she needed more lands and titles than she already had, at this point she would own half of England and the King would own the other half. What did that leave me? Where was my land and title? I would find them regardless of what it cost me, I turned from the window and continued my way up the stairs. Only to pause when I saw Libby in my way "Libby," I said gently "doesn't my sister need you? Its a big day after all" "Wheres you go?" she asked I paused briefly and wondered if she read my sisters letters but immediately dismissed the idea, house elves couldn't read. "No where important" I dismissed walking past her "Yous know bad magic," she stated "old magic" "Yes I do" I agreed, turning back to her in amusement "Yous keep it to youself, or yous be no more" she threatened. I cocked an eyebrow at her and entertained her stare down for a moment before dismissing her completely and continuing on my way without once looking back.


	7. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, everyone knows after the wedding comes sex but the question is which of your eight husbands will go first? I will let you decide, starting tonight there will be a poll to see which of your husbands will take your virginity, in order to participate you must comment the name of the husband you choose. The first smut chapter will be posted next Saturday, December 19th, the poll will close on the Thursday before that, in order for your voices to be heard you must speak!

Reader's POV

The home the King had given me until Lancaster Castle could be fixed was beautiful but I hardly noticed; I couldn't stop shaking as my husbands and I walked into the house we would spend our wedding night in. "I-" I started spinning around to see all of my husbands "I don't know what to do" 

"We know love," Lord Black said gently "the King has given us a month to live here before we must return to court." I felt the bile rise in my mouth as all the blood drained from my face, a month, a whole month away from my sisters, a whole month with them alone at court.

"Rest assured, Teddy and the girls are here as well, they will be staying in the west wing and we have the east wing" Lord Lupin quickly assured me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"How much do you actually know about what happens on the wedding night?" Lord Malfoy asked and I slowly shook my head at him 

"Nothing"

"For the love of God, how is she supposed to choose now? she doesn't know what she is choosing for!" Lord Greyback snarled.

"Really Fenrir I didn't realize choice mattered so much to you" Lord Lupin said an odd tone in his voice and Lord Greyback flinched as if he had been struck a blow.

"She doesn't really need to know about it, it will hurt the first time no matter who does it, this really is a character choice" Lord Black said shrugging 

"Yes and you would know all about character choice wouldn't you Sirius?" the younger Lord Black asked and his older brother scowled

"At least my friends didn't follow a madman into hell" he snapped 

"Except one of them did" the younger pointed out.

"Peter was our friend," Lord Lupin cut in before Lord Black could respond "but when we found out who he truly was we ended our friendship, unlike you"

"You think I didn't try!?" Lord Black snapped "when Sirius left me there I became the only Black heir, do you truly think it was that easy for me after all the trouble Sirius caused?!" I felt panic and uncertainty surge through me as the parlor erupted into shouts and aggressive energy. I jumped when a gentle hand touched the back of my arm and turned to see Lord Longbottom standing there, motioning for us to leave the parlor, I glanced once more at my arguing husbands before turning to leave with him.

"Much better don't you think?" he asked closing the doors behind us 

"Do you think its a good idea to leave them like that?" I asked and he shrugged 

"They wont kill each other for sure, and there is to much history between them for this to be smooth, I think its just best to let them fight it out and get it out of their systems" he said. I nodded slowly as we began to walk around the, it made sense their houses had a long history with each other much less the personal history the war had given them. "For the record," Lord Longbottom said nervously "I know what happens on the wedding night, I've never done it before but I know how" I smiled up at him as he turned red as a rose

"Thank you Lord Longbottom" I said

"Your welcome Lady (Y/N)." We walked and talked for what seemed like hours and yet could only have been a few minutes, we talked about his grandmother and his childhood growing up with her ad about my sisters and the chaos they caused through the years.

"How are your parents?" I asked hesitantly, everyone knew of what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to them with King Voldemort's permission "are they well? any changes?" Lord Longbottom stiffened beside me and I winced ready to apologize for bringing up such a sensitive topic but he spoke before I did

"My parents have passed" he said flatly and I made a mental note not to ask him about his parents again.

"Your grandmother, perhaps she can come visit us while we are here, she lives close to here right?" I asked trying to change the subject and he gave me a grateful smile

"Yes she does live close, unfortunately her health does not let her travel, but if you'd like I can bring you to visit her one day while were here" he said. 

"I would love that" I told him honestly, normally I would have already met his grandmother before the wedding but there wasn't really time to and since he is one of my few husbands who actually have living family I would like to meet her. 

"Missy Lady," Libby's voice called and I turned to her "yous sleep now, lots work tomorrow"

"It seems you are being spirited away Lady (Y/N)," Lord Longbottom said chuckling before kissing the back of my hand "good night and pleasant dreams"

"Goodnight Lord Longbottom" I said before turning and following Libby to my rooms. 

Fenrir's POV

I paced angrily in the lounge room, my restless energy making my wolf crazy, I would have to go for a run tonight for sure. "Did you have to argue with them like that?" Lucius sighed from his spot on the lounge

"They started it!" I snapped turning and flashing my fangs at the blonde 

"Clam yourself," Regulus said "it is not the full moon for another month yet you have been snappy all day" I rubbed the back of my neck tensely and winced 

"The wolf has been on edge since our mate was threatened, he doesn't like it" I explained with a huff.

"Mate? Could it be that our new wife is your fabled 'one'?" Lord Nott mocked from a corner of the room and I glared at him 

"Don't romanticize it," I growled rolling my eyes "wolves are territorial and he views our wife as his bitch" 

"Don't refer to our wife that way" Regulus said and I sighed.

"I found the sister but it wasn't easy," I grumbled "she definitely didn't want to be found"

"What was she doing?" Regulus asked 

"Talking to Lestrange"

"Lestrange? How odd" Lucius muttered 

"Why? she is a young girl looking for marriage, Lestrange is a wealthy widower" Lord Nott said and Regulus shook his head 

"He is wealthy but having fought on the losing side of the war he is at risk to lose everything, and our marriage to her sister puts her in a position to have her pick." 

"Then why talk to him?" Lord Nott asked 

"Draco told me today," Lucius said glancing at each of us in turn "that Rodolphus threatened Narcissa yesterday, nearly cast the killing curse on her" 

"And then later that same day Narcissa gives the comb to our wife" Lord Nott hummed.

"Do we know what the disagreement was about?" I asked but Lucius shook his head 

"Draco didn't hear" 

"As much as I would like to stick up for my cousin it isn't looking good" Regulus muttered 

"What I cant figure out is what part the sister plays in all of this" Lord Nott said 

"Its to cut and dry, there is no way Narcissa planned this, she is not sloppy" Lucius said and Regulus nodded 

"Agreed."

"So Rodolphus then?" I asked and Lucius shook his head 

"The house elf was right, that was very old magic, Rodolphus wouldn't have known the spell its someone else" 

"So then the obvious answer is the sister," Nott said looking to us for confirmation "it wouldn't be the first time siblings betray each other." 

"Theoretically, it could be her," Regulus begrudgingly admitted "the house of (L/N) is a known grey family practicing both Light and Dark magic on occasion, theoretically she could know the spell"

"But why use it?" I asked "what does she gain from it? If her sister dies the estate and the money pass to Cyrena, she, as a bastard, would never inherit."

"Maybe its marriage? If we had married her sister under the combs power the marriage would have been considered invalid, potentially opening us up as suitors" Lord Nott said and I shrugged 

"All I know is I'm keeping a closer eye on all three of them from now on."

Reader POV 

The next morning I was awoken by the twins, Aine and Damiana bouncing on my bed "Get up! Get up!" they squealed and I groaned tossing a pillow at them 

"Go away" I said grinning.

"But its time to break our fast" they whined and I laughed and sat up to mock glare at them

"Then go eat" I teased before frowning as the air became tense 

"But they are all down there" Selene said and I realized they were all uncomfortable eating with them without me.

"Alright," I relented with a pretend sigh "we have to pick up Teddy from the nursery anyway" they cheered as I went to my wardrobe to get dressed, since we weren't at court I picked a simple long sleeve floor length navy blue dress. It had a simple beaded string tied around the waist and I left my hair down with no other jewelry to adorn me except my wedding ring. As a group we left my rooms and made our way to the nursery, which was just down the hall, when we opened the door Libby had baby Teddy in her arms and a bottle of goats milk prepared. "Thank you Libby" I said taking him from her while Aine grabbed the bottle

"Yous very busy" she reminded 

"I remember" I assured her as we made our way to the dining room. All of my husbands were already eating when we entered and Lord Lupin's eyes lit up when he saw me holding Teddy

"Your bringing a baby to the dining table?" Lord Nott asked as we all sat down

"Of course, he needs to eat too" I said as our food appeared before us

"That's what a wet nurse is for" he said flatly as I settled the fussy infant in my arms

"Goat milk is better for him" I said giving Teddy his bottle.

"Lady (Y/N) do you have plans for today?" Lord Black asked from across the table and I nodded while shooting a glare at the twins who were beginning to play with their food

"I'm actually very busy today," I said turning to look at him "now that my father is- now that I am Head of House (L/N) I must asses the property and-" 

"Actually I will be doing that, as your husband its my responsibility" Lord Malfoy said and I paused to look at him. The air grew tense as we continued our stare off before I bit my tongue and nodded

"Very well, but I still have to oversee the reconstruction of Lancaster Castle it truly is in very bad shape"

"Actually, I will be overseeing the construction from now on," Lord Longbottom said "I reconstructed my grandmother's home so I have the most experience in this area." Once again I bit my tongue and took a moment to respond 

"Alright, well I still have to travel around our new lands and establish a supply route to the castle" I said 

"That is my job today," Lord Lupin said wincing "it is best if the locals meet their new Lord." I felt my anger levels rise as I took the bottle away from Teddy who had begun to spit up his food and gently cleaned him up with a handkerchief; 

"I will go and oversee the clearing out of my father's house and manage the muggle servants as well as the house elves that serve there" I said gritting my teeth as I lifted Teddy gently to burp him after he refused his bottle again and signaled for the food to be taken away from the twins who were clearly finished.

"Good," Lord Malfoy said "in the next few days it might be a good idea to visit the other estates, the Malfoy estate is unnecessary as it belongs to Draco now"

"It is the same with the Black estate now belonging to Lady Black" Regulus said 

"I would like the Lupin estate to go to Lady Andromeda if at all possible" Lord Lupin said with a small apologetic smile.

"Shouldn't be a problem," I said nodding "afterward I need to go to Gringotts to set up accounts for my sisters dowries"

"My job today pup" Lord Greyback grunted and I frowned 

"I must object" I said flatly. 

"You cant object" Fenrir snarled and my sisters stilled, the twins moving closer to me as I gently rocked a sleeping Teddy

"I DO object, I do not trust anyone to arrange my sister's dowries except myself, I will ensure they have appropriate dowries" I said harshly. Suddenly Fenrir's pupils eclipsed his eyes and fur started to sprout across his suddenly hunched back, I stood quickly putting my arm out to keep my sisters behind me and clutching Teddy to my chest

"Are you challenging me?!" Lord Greyback snapped and suddenly Lord Lupin was in front of me as my other husbands began shouting although I was to focused to hear what they were saying.

"Don't challenge me pup," Lord Greyback snarled "move"

"Don't threaten my pup or my mate" Lord Lupin snapped in response 

"MINE!!!" Lord Greyback roared and Lord Lupin roared back as I continued to back the children out of the room.

"Best to get started on the day love, I'll come with you" Lord Black said grabbing my arm as the rest of my husbands got between us and the aggressive werewolves. 

"I-Its chilly out I need blankets and appropriate clothing for Teddy" I stuttered 

"Teddy stay" Libby said taking him from me "yous go" and with that we all fled to the carriage and soon on the bumpy road.

King Harry's POV

I sighed heavily, slumping in my chair I could feel a headache forming in my temples, always there was something happening and it was always a crisis. "Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked entering my private chambers

"Have you heard the rumors Ginny?" I asked and she frowned 

"What rumors?" 

"The rumors about Lady (L/N)" Ginny sighed 

"Yes I've heard them" she said slowly 

"And" I asked. Ginny shook her head

"And what Harry? They are just rumors spread by disgruntled courtiers who are unhappy about the marriage" she said 

"Can you say that for certain?" I snapped "Ginny were on the brink of another civil war, rumor like this can not be proven true."

"Of course I cant say that for certain Harry, I wasn't with her every moment of her wedding day, I don't know if dark magic was cast on her" Ginny huffed and I groaned

"Ginny that's a problem, a marriage conducted under the influence of mind control isn't valid, Ginny this unravels everything, we have to find out the truth" I said. Ginny shook her head her eyes wide

"Harry you cant go around asking questions, the King's suspicion is as good as confirmation in the eyes of the people" Ginny said and I shook my head 

"Ginny we have to do something"

"Your majesties," the announcer called "Lady Raina (L/N) requests an audience." 

"Raina?" Ginny murmured "I thought all of Lady (L/N)'s sisters went with her to the manor"

"She requested to stay here at court" I muttered

"Let her in" Ginny called, the doors opened and Lady Raina stepped in, she walked up to us as the doors closed and threw herself at our feet "What the-" Ginny muttered

"Please your majesties I beg your mercy!" she cried out. I frowned and glanced at Ginny who shrugged, seemingly as confused as I was

"What have you done to require mercy?" I asked 

"I have heard the rumors," she said her words muffled a bit from her face being pressed into the ground from her kneeling position; "I've come to plead for mercy for my sister and her family, please my King, allow me to investigate, allow me to find the truth before you pass judgement."

"Granted," I said immediately "report to me everything you find"

"Oh thank you graceful and merciful King!" she cried before rising to her feet an leaving.

"I don't like this" Ginny said and I frowned at her 

"What? Why? Ginny this solves all our problems" I said 

"I don't trust her," Ginny clarified "I don't trust what she says, why is she here without her sister? What I've heard about her isn't good Harry" I sighed 

"Ginny, we don't have any other options, she is already close to the family they wont suspect her presence and I can remain in a position of indifference until the investigation concludes." Ginny shook her head 

"There is another option, there is Charlie" she said 

"Charlie is in Romania" 

"So then call him back, Harry, this is important we need to find out the truth" I sighed as I sat back in my chair and thought about it, it did seem like the best option

"Very well, I will call Charlie home."


	8. Secrets and Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for voting the poll closes tomorrow at midnight, at present there is a tie between Fenrir Greyback and Sirius Black, if the tie isn't broken by midnight tomorrow I will choose between the two. Also I would like to apologize, I said the first smut chapter would be posted on Saturday but then miscalculated how much stuff needed to happen from where we were to then and so it will not be posted on Saturday but will be the next, next post (In other words the post AFTER Saturday's post will be the smut chapter). Thank you all for being so kind and understanding and please enjoy the chapter.

Reader POV

I hummed as I studied the list of muggle servants and house elves currently employed by the (L/N) House. I've known most of them my entire life and was extremely loyal to them, however there were entire other households that had to conjoin and become one, I couldn't take them all with me. I had some time before they were required to work in Lancaster Castle but it wasn't enough time to see which one of them was the best at their job either, so it would have to be a guessing game. "Libby is definitely coming, and I think I'll let her pick from the house elves as I intend for her to keep her position as head" I hummed thoughtfully "I'll have to personally decide with the human servants."

"Maybe ask them if they want to come?" Cyrena suggested "maybe they want to stay with their families?" 

"A good point," I agreed patting her head "I'll be sure to ask them before we leave"

"Don't forget Raina will live here when she gets married too!" Selene shouted as she raced past me in pursuit of the twins who giggled as they zipped through legs and around furniture.

"Your giving the house to Raina?" Sirius asked frowning and I nodded 

"And the lands around it" I agreed 

"Why?" Sirius asked 

"Because she is a bastard, she isn't entitled to a dowry, with the transfer of title and land it gives her more freedom and helps her stand on her own feet" I said.

"You really care about your family" he said and I paused as I heard the shock in his voice

"What was your family like?" I asked turning to him fully

"Aaaahhhh," he hedged before extending his hand to me "ride with me my lady?" I studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Very well Lord Black, shall we head to the stables? And on the way you can tell me about your- our family" he chuckled as he motioned for me to lead the way

"I hated my family," he started "rebelled against them every chance I could get."

"Were they really that bad?" I asked 

"Worse," he replied and we walked in silence for a while before he continued "The Black family has been spoon feeding their children hatred for generations, even our motto 'Toujours Pur' means always pure." 

"So your family doesn't like half-bloods or muggle borns?" I asked slowly and he shook his head 

"If they were high enough on the political ladder they were tolerated but otherwise it was forbidden to associate with them. Their tolerance for magical creatures was even worse, I think my mother was literally sick when she found out I was friends with Remus" his voice held a wistful note to it and I studied him a moment,

"You miss her" I observed. He jerked before shaking his head 

"No, I-" he paused and thought about it for a moment before letting out a chuckle "yes, I suppose I do, she was a great woman, she used to hide us from our Father when he came home drunk and she would take us out riding all the time; it was my first taste of freedom and also the only time I truly saw my mother smile."

"So the Black family isn't all bad" I pointed out and he laughed as we reached the stables 

"I suppose not" he said as a stable hand rushed over to us

"My lady shall I prepare Sandstorm?" he asked 

"Yes, and also prepare Shooting Star for Lord Black" I instructed and he nodded before rushing off.

"Shooting Star?" he asked curiously 

"Our fastest stallion, I thought you might appreciate speed" I told him teasingly and he grinned 

"While the thought is appreciated love, I would hate to leave you behind" he said and I laughed 

"I wouldn't worry about that" I reassured him as the stable hand returned with our horses. Sandstorm was a beautiful tan colored mare with a soft dark brown mane and tail, she had overly large hooves that kicked up quite a lot of dust when she walked which is how she earned the name Sandstorm. Shooting Star was a pure black stallion with a white stripe that started at the tip of his nose and ran all the way down his back, his mane was black and his tail was white; he had gotten his name when one of the twins, Damiana, had declared that the stripe looked like a shooting star. I climbed into my side saddle while Lord Black rode astride "Lets make this interesting" I called to him and he cocked an eyebrow at me

"What do you propose?" 

"A race" he nodded slowly 

"Alright, how about from here to the ridge I saw on our way here" he suggested. I grinned, he had no way of knowing but Sandstorm and I had raced that path many times and no one had beaten us yet, I loved to sit on that ridge and watch the sunrise or sunset; I grew sad at the thought that I would never see it again, never ride to the ridge in the early hours when everyone was still asleep or come here when my duties became to much. "Is that alright Lady (Y/N)?" Lord Black asked and I jolted out of my thoughts to see him waiting for a response

"Very well Lord Black," I said guiding my horse outside the gates "on the count of three, one, two, three!" I kicked Sandstorm's flank as he kicked Shooting Star's flanks and we took off, Shooting Star quickly took the lead and Lord Black glanced back to shout

"Keep up Lady (Y/N)!" 

"Quite cocky isn't he Sandstorm? Lets show him true speed" I said in Sandstorm's ear as we slowly overtook them and finally surpassed them as the ridge became visible. "Keep up Lord Black!" I teased over my shoulder and he laughed as we quickly approached our destination and Sandstorm began to instinctively slow down but still staying ahead of Shooting Star "I win!" I shouted as we passed the large tree that marked the beginning of the ridge, I turned to grin at Lord Black when I noticed a blanket on the ground with a basket next to it "You planned this"

"I thought you said Shooting Star was the fastest" he teased dismounting and coming to help me down.

"I said he was the fastest stallion and he is but Sandstorm is the fastest horse we have" I said and he paused his face taking on a look of confusion

"Your ears?" he asked and I immediately reached up to feel them, the wind during our ride had blown my hair back and exposed my ears, my pointed ears. I quickly pulled my hair forward to hide my ears again "I didn't realize your family was part elf, its cute" he said and I gave him an awkward smile before clearing my throat 

"So what's all this?" I asked even as my mind screamed and called me a coward.

"Join me for our noon day meal?" he asked motioning to the blanket and I nodded as we led our horses by the tree to tie them up

"How could I refuse?" I teased as we both went to sit on the blanket "you have to tell me how you knew to set all this up" he grinned 

"Your sisters told me you to go riding and that this was your favorite spot" he said

"We are already married," I said gently "there is no need to court me."

"There was not time to court you before our marriage, so I shall court you now if you accept me" he said and I laughed 

"You are free to do as you like" I said as he pulled out piping hot tea and cakes 

"Tell me about your family, do your sisters have the same ears you do?" he asked and I froze, reaching self-consciously for my ear. I could tell him now, tell him the truth, tell him the secret, but it wasn't just my secret to tell it involved all of the girls with the exception of Raina, gambling with my life was one thing but gambling theirs was completely out of the question; that being said how long could I keep it a secret? we all lived together someone was going to notice and put the clues together. Then what? we could run, but to where? Who would accept us if the King rejected us? Would my husbands stand with me or would they take advantage of the opportunity? "You don't have to tell me Lady (Y/N), your secrets are yours" he said gently and I felt the sudden urge to cry, I shook my head slowly.

"Its a family secret" I explained and he nodded 

"God knows there are plenty of those in the Black family" he said and we quickly changed to lighter subjects; he told me about the mischief he caused with Lord Lupin and King Harry's Father and I told him stories of corralling my sisters. After we finished our tea and cakes we rode back to the manor, taking our time instead of racing 

"Maybe next time we race I can ride Sandstorm" Lord Black said and I laughed 

"You cant," I said "I'm the only one she lets ride her" Lord Black pouted 

"Spoiled horse" he grumbled as we brought our horses back to the stable and dismounted.

"I had fun today Lord Black," I said "thank you for a wonderful outing"

"I plan for many more," he said standing close to me, we stood there staring at each other for long moments as the stable hands moved around us. "May I kiss you, Lady (Y/N)?" he asked softly 

"I am your wife Lord Black," I said softly "you don't have to ask me, I belong to you" he shook his hand

"You are a person, Lady (Y/N), no one owns you," he said reaching out to grab my hand "I will always ask your permission it is necessary" I couldn't help but feel touched by that statement. I nodded slowly as the world seemed to narrow to just the two of us, he slowly leaned closer, I had never been kissed before but there were no nerves, I felt absolutely calm as our lips finally met. A soft brush of our lips together, once, twice and then there was pressure, he was pressing his lips against mine, his lips were softer than they looked but also firm. A wet feeling touched my bottom lip and I jumped in shock before realizing it was his tongue that had touched my lip, I slowly opened my mouth to follow his lead when giggling popped our bubble. We pulled apart and looked to the stable entrance to see all of my sisters leaning in the entrance of the stable giggling at us, I gave him an awkward smile before stepping away from him and turning to the girls

"Why are yall here? isn't it nearly supper time?" I asked and they giggled some more 

"There is someone here for you" Cyrena said and Selene made a horn gesture on her head and I felt all the blood drain from my face as panic engulfed me.

"We should greet them" Lord Black said and I spun on him 

"That's not necessary Lord Black its simply an old friend of my mother's come to wish me well in my marriage," I said "could you please help my sisters get washed up for dinner? It is quite the task." Lord Black gave me a strange look and there was a tense silence where I wasn't sure what he was going to do, what he was going to say, he nodded slowly 

"Very well, send for me if you need me" he said before walking past me and beginning to herd the girls towards the manor. I didn't move for several long moments before heading to the gardens, I knew who was waiting for me there even if I didn't know why he was here; he would come to visit me randomly since my mother passed, he never came inside the manor and he never stayed long.

"Natura est lex" he called 

"By nature's law" I translated for him, it was my mother's house motto and had been our code words since I was old enough to travel around by myself.

"You look well my lady" he said stepping out of the foliage so he could be seen

"Ailean" I greeted and he inclined his head to me

"The council grew worried when you did not return from court," he paused to look towards the manor before looking at me "are you leaving?" I nodded slowly 

"The wizard King has given me Lancaster Castle, we are moving there as soon as it is fixed" he cocked an eyebrow

"The wizard King knows?" 

"No." We sat in silence, sizing each other up; Ailean was smart, a warrior among my mother's people, he knew to keep his appearance covered at all times, even when we were suppose to be safe, like now, I could only see the tan skin of his face and his aquamarine eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. 

"There is a matter that the council needs to discuss with you" he said and I winced, this couldn't have come at a worse time

"My father has recently died" I informed him even as I knew that his death changed nothing 

"My condolences" he said stepping closer to me 

"I'm head of House (L/N) now" I tried again.

"Head of House (L/N) is not the only title you bear" he pointed out

"The council has permission to speak on my behalf" I returned and he nodded

"They do, when they know what you want to say," he said reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder as I felt tears escape my eyes and run down my cheeks "you have been placed in an unfortunate position but the fact is you must decide which world you belong to, your mother's or your father's."

"Lady (L/N)!" Lord Black's voice called into the darkness and I spun around as Ailean pulled back 

"Go, my lady, I shall return" he said before exiting the gardens and I rushed up to the manor

"Is supper ready?" I asked Lord Black as I tried to rush past him but he gripped my arm refusing to let me pass.

"Who was that?" he asked darkly

"I told you, an old friend of my mother's" I said 

"That you didn't want me to meet or for anyone else to see, are you plotting against King Harry?" 

"No! I would never!" 

"Then who was that man? and what were you two taking about?" his voice was deadly soft and I knew in that moment that I would have to tell him everything. He wouldn't let me hide it any longer

"I will tell you everything you want to know but you have to take an unbreakable vow that you wont tell another soul," I said he opened his mouth to interrupt me but I rose my voice to speak over him "If you think what I say sounds like a plot against the King than you may kill me and be done with it." He stared at me for a long moment and I could see him debating it in his mind

"Do you think I wont kill you?" 

"I know you will" he nodded slowly 

"Who will cast the spell?" he asked 

"Cyrena" I answered as she stepped out of the shadows.

"The twelve year old?" he asked skeptically and I nodded 

"Its the first magic spell they ever learn, even the twins could cast this spell" I said seriously 

"Its that important?" he asked and I nodded 

"Yes."

"Then lets get this over with" he said reaching out his arm and I reached out to grab his forearm

"Sirius Black," Cyrena started, her wand hovering over our wrists "do you solemnly swear you will not repeat these words to anyone who doesn't already know our secret? With the penalty for breaking this vow being death." He didn't even hesitate 

"I solemnly swear" I felt the bite of the spell settling into my skin as Cyrena turned to me

"(Y/N) (L/N), do you solemnly swear to tell him the secrets of our family and the history behind it truthfully and in full detail with the penalty of breaking this vow being death?"

"I solemnly swear" I said and I hissed at the burn of the spell completing seemed to sear into my skin "shall we then?" I asked as we released each others arms.

Ginny's POV

The halls were empty as I finally made my way to my quarters with Lady Brown at my side, I hadn't wanted to take her on as my Lady-in-waiting after her shameful flirting with Ron a few years ago; However, Hermione had said it was best to keep our enemies close and so I took her on, however there was close and then there was to close. "Lady Brown your dismissed for the night" I said pausing to turn to her, she looked startled before shaking her head

"My lady, it is my duty to escort you to your doors what if something happens-?" I swiftly cut her off

"Lavender I fought in the same war as everyone else, I am more than capable of defending myself, I defeated the King's invasion into my mind at eleven years old I'll be fine." She pursed her lips and I saw a spark of rage in her eyes before she curtsied and turned to storm away, I let out a sigh of relief as I saw her turn the corner, it was definitely an adjustment being surrounded by so many people all the time; sure I was the youngest of seven children but most of my brothers were old enough to fight in the war when I was growing up so they weren't always hovering and lingering around me. 

'Enjoying peace Ginerva?' a familiar voice called and I felt all the blood drain from my face as I desperately searched for the source of the voice 'come now Ginerva you didn't really think I was gone did you? You were elven, did you really think you had the strength to over power the King?' there was no one in the hallway, no one who could have said those words, so where did the come from if not- I slowly reached up to touch my head 

"Tom?" I asked softly and I heard a chuckle

'Finally, Hello Ginerva' there was no stopping the panic that surged through me at that confirmation. But it wasn't possible! Albus Dumbledore himself had removed all traces of Tom Riddle-of Lord Voldemort from my mind and for that matter, Tom was dead, Harry had killed him there was no way he was in my head now. 

"Ginerva" a voice called and I yelped as a hand touched my arm, spinning around quickly I already had my wand in my hand ready to defend myself only to find George at the other end of my wand

"George?" I looked around quickly but didn't see anyone else in the hallway

"Fred's not here" he said gently and I flinched before lowering my wand.

"I-I know, I'm sorry George I-"

"Are you ok Ginny?" he asked cutting me off and I sighed before shaking my head 

"Yes just not enough sleep and to much stress" I said giving him a weak smile and he studied me for a moment 

"Make sure you rest Ginny, I cant lose any more siblings" he said and I nodded he gave me a small grin before he turned to leave and I felt the panic overwhelm me.

"Wait!" I cried out and George froze before turning to look at me, I cleared my throat before saying "will you walk with me? I don't really want to be alone right now" George didn't say anything simply held out his arm for me to take and escorted me back to my rooms.

Lavender's POV

I grinned at the Queen's shameful display before turning to head back to my rooms, the Queen had made to many enemies and now she would pay the price for it, her and that muggle born whore who had stole Ron from me. I didn't want him back though, that's not why I agreed to help her, I wanted bigger fish now, men who had ambition and backbone but that didn't mean I had forgotten the slight they had all shown me. Queen Ginny wasn't even the main target, she was just the starting point, she had grand plans for England, plans to change everything. I entered my chambers silently and raced over to the parchment she had given me 'the potion worked,' I wrote 'soon the King will need a new Queen' I watched as the ink seemed to sink into the paper and disappear, it was only a moment of waiting before a response appeared 

'Good work Lady Brown, give her the next dose in a week and be sure to report exactly what happens.' I grinned and wiggled excitedly in my chair, she worked fast and got things done, with the Queen's fragile mind it would only take two or three more doses to do her in and then we could focus on Lady Weasley.

'When do we go after Hermione? What is the plan?' her response was instant 

'Focus on the Queen, what happens after will come after' I frowned glaring at the paper, I was no one's fool and I never did things under the premise of blind faith.

'Tell me or I will expose you' I wrote back furiously

'With what proof?' was her instant response 'Who am I?' I growled in annoyance before tossing my quill across the room, she was right I didn't know her name and I had no proof, even if I gave the Queen and King the second dose of the potion as proof it would be difficult to explain where I got it from. 

'Give her the second dose or perhaps you will become my next test subject' I trembled slightly as I retrieved my quill to write confirmation to her note, she had made it very clear this was not a partnership and I had no way out.

Narcissa's POV

I paced around the study in Malfoy Manor in agitation "What do you mean the comb had a mind control spell on it?!" I snapped 

"That's what Father said," Draco said calmly "but they managed to get the spell off before the wedding so it is valid."

"That's not the point Draco!" I snapped at him irritated "the fact that such a bold move was made in direct opposition to the King's orders means King Harry has even less control over the court than I thought!" Draco shook his head

"That will come with time Mother, the most important fact is Voldemort is dead, there is no one else with a claim to the throne" he said. I froze and shook my head slowly before throwing up the strongest silencing spells I knew so no one outside the room could hear us

"That's not exactly true" I said softly and Draco narrowed his eyes

"What do you mean? What aren't you telling me?" 

"There is a child, your Aunt Bellatrix's daughter" I said slowly 

"Rodolphus is sterile," Draco said before realization dawned on him "who else knows this?"

"You and me, no one else" I said.

"Mother this changes everything!" he shouted and I narrowed my eyes at my son

"You would support a baby's claim to the throne?" I asked him and he glared at me 

"Don't be ridiculous Mother but there are others who will and King Harry doesn't have a strong enough hold on the court, if knowledge about the girl gets out-"

"When, this kind of information can never be kept secret for long" I corrected. She had been a last attempt to secure support at the end of the war, fortunately he had died before ever learning he had an heir, Bellatrix had told me where her daughter was located just before her execution and I had been guarding that secret the best I could trying to judge what type of person King Harry was.

"Mother, we have to tell King Harry about this, your right we cant keep this is a secret forever and if we are going to support his claim on the throne we need to keep him informed"

"And you know for a fact he wouldn't kill her? Blacks are guilty of many things but knowingly sacrificing our own isn't one of them" I said Draco shook his head 

"What if we propose a solution? Give him a reason she wont be a threat?"

"Such as? Anything we say Rodolphus can deny and there can be no doubt in the King's mind or it will be her life that is forfeit" I said.

"If Rodolphus is going to be a problem than we need to take him out" Draco said and I rolled my eyes 

"Its not that simple, we are not in favor at court we cant get people to do this for us and with the disagreement I had with him we cant get close enough to do it ourselves" I said 

"The situation is not ideal" Draco said 

"Ideal? We have nothing to work with!" I snapped as Astoria burst through the door.

"Draco its all over the court" she said wobbling over to us, she wasn't quite far enough along to be in confinement but she would be soon and after that my first grandchild would be brought into the world.

"What is?" he asked going to meet his wife, it had been an arranged marriage but I was glad to see they had grown fond of each other and were well on their way to love

"The comb containing the mind control spell, everyone is talking about it" she said and I frowned at her, how had he known it was the comb? 

"The King will have to do an investigation" Draco said turning to me worriedly 

"I heard Charlie Weasley has been called back to court" Astoria said.

"Well you are certainly well informed" I murmured as she ducked her head

"Mother what are we going to do? Everyone knows that comb belonged to the Black family" Draco said and I help up a hand 

"Calm down Draco, I will go visit your father and my cousin and hear their thoughts on all this, nothing is going to happen to me without concrete proof and I didn't cast that spell." I kissed Draco's forehead before turning to leave the study, I didn't say it but I knew the truth; the games of court, the power struggle had begun the question now was whether the person pulling the strings knew what they were doing. I had played these games many times before and always came out on top, this situation would be no different and when I found out who was pulling the strings they would understand why no one survived the Black family madness.


	9. Plans in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry this update is late please forgive me. Thank you all for you wonderful comments and kudos and to find out which of your husbands will take your virginity, read to the end of the chapter where you take the winner to bed.

Reader's POV

The carriage ride back after breaking our fast was silent, all of my sisters squeezed onto the bench with me watching Sirius Black closely "I've never seen someone survive," Selene said softly and Sirius turned to look at her "have you ever seen one survive Cyrena?" Cyrena shook her head mutely.

"How many people have you told? how many have you made swear?" he asked glancing at all of us

"How else are we supposed to learn how to cast the spell?" the twins asked pointedly and I watched the horror on his face grow

"Surely you can understand the need to protect ourselves with the secret we bear" I said softly and he nodded slowly

"It is certainly a dangerous secret" he admitted.

"(Y/N) has been teaching us spells to protect ourselves since our first sign of magic and has been teaching us our mother's culture since we could first speak," Cyrena said softly "its harsh lessons but necessary"

"You are more grown than anyone realizes" he commented and Selene shrugged 

"Life made us this way, (Y/N) taught us how to survive it" she said plainly. Sirius shook his head slowly

"Do you ever intend to tell the king?" he asked and I shrugged 

"If he asks me I will not lie to him, but I must consider my sisters, I will not risk their lives for no reason" I told him

"King Harry is not like that, he will not butcher you and your family for being what you are" Sirius defended.

"Can you say that with absolute certainty?" I asked hugging Aine closer on my lap "every human has been spoon fed fear and hatred for my kind since the war ended with the stories getting more ridiculous, more horrific with every generation; knowing all that can you honestly say King Harry's fear and misconception will play no part in his decision?" Sirius shook his head mutely before saying 

"Harry wouldn't do that" but he sounded less sure and that was all the proof I needed to know telling King Harry was a bad idea.  
When we arrived back at the manor everyone was abuzz "What's happened?" I asked frowning and Sirius shook his head

"I'm not sure." We exited the carriage quickly, more servants and house elves rushing out to unload everything we brought with us, Libby also rushed out and came right to us

"Libby what is going on?" I asked 

"Yous gots guests," she announced "heres this morning, early" I shot a glance at Sirius before asking 

"Who?"

"Missy Black for your husbands, Missy (L/N) for you" she said wrinkling her nose.

"I better go see what she wants" Sirius said kissing my forehead before heading inside.

"Alright, Libby where is-?"

"(Y/N)! There you are" Raina called as she descended the manor steps as if it was her manor and we were the ones visiting, Libby wrinkled her nose before ushering the girls inside

"Raina," I called "I wasn't expecting your visit"

"Clearly" she stated motioning to the chaos around us and I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Walk with me?" I invited "I've been sitting down for to long." She inclined her head and we headed off to the gardens leaving the bustling servants behind us

"How is married life? It must be difficult to be with eight men" Raina hummed when we were alone

"I've only been married for two days Raina I'm not quite sure yet" I said a nervous laugh escaping me awkwardly.

"Very well," she conceded "at least tell me about the wedding night? After all I'll be getting married soon myself" I winced 

"I-I don't know" I said softly

"What do you mean? You didn't consummate the marriage?" she gasped "(Y/N) a marriage isn't valid without consummation" I winced again and shook my head 

"I know but it just hasn't happened yet, your the only one who knows" I said and Raina shook her head. 

"This isn't good (Y/N), people in court are already questioning the validity of your marriage if word of this got out" she trailed off and I frowned at her

"What are you talking about?" I asked her 

"The whole court is whispering about a mind control spell being on you during the wedding," Raina leaned in to whisper "I came to warn you, they say the king has called back Lord Weasley to head the investigation." I shook my head 

"Let them Investigate, I did have a mind control spell on me but we removed it before the wedding" I said

"Really?" she asked sounding genuinely shocked

"Yes, Libby removed it"

"That's good then, what a relief" she said flatly and I gave her a curious look before beginning to steer her towards the manor

"It is nearly time for the noon day meal and I have something special for you" I told her with a smile

"(Y/N) you cant give me gifts my birthday was last month" Raina protested

"True but we are about to enter Lent and I couldn't give this to you before" I told her as we ascended the steps to the sunroom and began to make our way to the dining room.

"Are you giving up taking care of other for Lent?" she asked snorting and I pursed my lips at her unladylike behavior 

"No, Elf wine" I said and she shook her head

"That will be so hard! Elf wine is delicious!" she cried and I laughed 

"It wouldn't be called a sacrifice if it were easy" I pointed out as we sat down at the dining table and the girls rushed over to join us, Sirius, Lord Malfoy, and Lord Greyback were already seated.

"Is everyone else not going to join us?" I asked curiously and Lord Malfoy gave me an apologetic smile

"Lady Black is feeling tired from her journey and is resting in her rooms and the rest of your husbands are currently not here" he said and I wondered where they had gone but didn't ask about it.

"In that case I have something to give Raina, Libby will you fetch the papers please?" I asked Libby pursed her lips and her ears started wiggling a bit as they did whenever she was feeling strongly about something. 

"Missy Lady, I-"

"Please Libby" I sighed; I didn't really want to argue about this with Libby right now, we had been arguing about it since I first brought the idea up to her. She narrowed her eyes at Raina and her ears started wiggling harder as Raina raised an eyebrow at her

"Yesy, Missy Lady" she grumbled before disappearing and then reappearing with the papers in her hands, reluctantly handing them over to Raina. Raina frowned as she inspected the papers and my husbands looked on curiously while the girls squirmed in their seats

"What is this (Y/N)?" she finally asked 

"The deed to father's house and his lands," I said proudly "I'm giving them to you" the dining room instantly descended into tense silence. 

"(Y/N) I'm a bastard, I get nothing" she said softly 

"So what if you are a bastard? you are also my sister" I told her; 

"Lady (Y/N)" Lord Malfoy called warningly but I ignored him 

"I think its a grand idea" Sirius said raising his glass in a mock salute before winking at me.

"Lady (Y/N) may we talk about this in private?" Lord Malfoy asked and I frowned at him 

"There is nothing to talk about it is already done" I stated and the table descended into an awkward silence until Raina cleared her throat and said 

"Thank you sister."  
"Lady (Y/N)!" a voice called after I had escorted my sister to her rooms so she could rest, I turned to see Lord Greyback coming towards me and I waited for him to catch up. 

"Lord Greyback" I greeted warily and he winced stopping a few feet away from me 

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior and perhaps explain myself?" he asked gently; I was about to suggest a walk when Sirius' voice called to me from down the hallway

"Can you please help me with Teddy? Its time for his nap but he wont stop screaming" he said running his hand through his hair. I laughed at his frustration 

"I'll be right there Sirius," I said before turning to a distressed Lord Greyback "I shall seek you out to talk after" I assured him before following Sirius to the nursery. Inside the nursery Teddy's face was red with his rage, his little feet kicking the air in defiance as his screams filled the nursery with a sense of urgency. "Shhhh Teddy, I'm here" I soothed racing over to his cradle and gently picking him up and beginning to rock him, he screamed angrily, his face scrunching up as I adjusted his weight to one arm leaving one of my arms free. While slowly rocking him, I snapped my fingers causing bright sparks to shoot into existence with a small pop, the noise startled him into silence before he became entranced by the falling glitter and silently watched it fall in awe. When he began to grow fussy again I would snap my fingers and we started all over again, we repeated this pattern until Teddy was without a doubt sleeping and I placed him back in his cradle before turning to see Sirius staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked curiously and Sirius shook his head 

"Your really good with children" he said and I laughed 

"I have lots of sisters and I helped take care of Dobby too" I told him and he frowned 

"Dobby?" 

"Libby's suckling" I explained and he looked more confused if that was possible, and then I remembered, most wizards didn't know that much about house elves. 

"Libby's son, they call baby house elves sucklings" I explained and he nodded in understanding 

"I've met Libby but I've never met Dobby" he said and I sighed 

"That would be because my father gifted Dobby to Lady Malfoy as a wedding present," I said giving him a sad smile "I'd hoped to have the opportunity to get him back when I came to court but no such luck."

"Astoria? Draco's wife? I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem to get him back, I'll talk with Narcissa about it tonight" he said

"Thank you" I said as Libby appeared holding out a letter to me 

"For yous Missy Lady" she said. 

"Thank you Libby," I said inspecting the letter slowly as she vanished, "If you will excuse me Sirius I have some other things I must attend to today" 

"Of course, until supper (Y/N)" he said kissing my hand and I blushed a bit before turning to go to my rooms. This manor wasn't quite big enough for all of us so I didn't have a study but it was fine, I didn't really need one until Lancaster Castle was ready and my duties there began. After sitting down in my sitting room I opened the letter Libby gave me, ignoring the ones stacked up on the small table before me, I was surprised to find it was a letter from my husband, Charlie Weasley, written to me before our marriage and only just now arrived.

'Dear Lady (L/N),  
I will have you know I spent the last two days trying to decide how to address you, even by quill it is quite a lot to call you Lady Weasley, Malfoy, Black, Longbottom, Nott, Greyback, Lupin. I'm not quite sure how I will manage if that is how I must address you when I return, I dearly hope not. I must apologize for not being there to woo you personally and for missing our wedding, I'm sure my siblings have made some quip about how it is just like me and I'm sorry to say they are right; My mother used to say I would be late to my own funeral, I suppose the saying is less funny now than it was then. I have no idea when this letter will reach you and I have no idea the things you will experience in my absence, I do not know the kind of person you are and unlike you, I have no one who knows you who can tell me about you. I suppose what I'm trying to say is I will be in Romania for quite a long time, long as possible if I have any say in it, I'm quite partial to the dragons here, but that is no reason we cant get to know each other. I don't know what its like to be the oldest as William is older than me but I do know what it is like to grow up in a large family, to sometimes get lost in the shadows of your siblings. Queen Ginny tells me you are beautiful which is a bit worrying for me, after fighting a war and now with my close proximity to dragons, I can not say I'm as handsome as I once was. I have not had fortunate enemies who avoided scaring my face, I feel it is best to warn you of that now so that you will have prior warning when you see my face for the first time. I have rambled on enough for one letter, I would ask only that you send one in return and tell me about yourself so we can be less like strangers and more like husband and wife when we see each other.

Sincerely,  
Charlie Weasley' 

I couldn't help but laugh at the sweet and thoughtful letter, I thought about what Raina had said about Lord Weasley being called back from Romania, He would not arrive in court until October perhaps later. "Libby bring me parchment, quill, and ink please" I called and a moment later the items had appeared before me. I considered the parchment before me, I could enchant it and then when he wrote on it, it would appear directly in front of me as if we were face to face having a conversation. It would certainly help us get to know each other better and faster, making up my mind I enchanted two pieces of parchment and modified it so that the ink would stay until it was read by the other person and then it would fade. Picking up my quill I thought about what I wanted to say before dipping my quill in the ink. 

'My Dear Lord and Husband,  
We were married by proxy only two days ago and yes I'm still addressed as Lady (L/N) though because of our marriage status you may address me as Lady (Y/n). I'm not sure if word has reached you yet, but apparently it is all over the court that you have been called back to England. I don't know whether that is true or not but I do know that you will have to return to England eventually and I wanted to inform you that there are plenty of Dragons here; even ones that speak our language if you know where to look as well as how not to disrespect them and lucky for you I know both. It is true the Queen herself made a comment about you missing our marriage as well as a few of your other siblings, but talking to them has shown me that although we both grew up in large families it was very different for us, growing up. My father got married many times growing up and always his wives died soon after, I've never seen a loving and happy marriage, that isn't to say I grew up miserable, it was simply different, it needed to be different. You may have noticed that this letter is different or more specifically the parchment is different, I've enchanted it, simply write on it what you wish to say and it shall appear on my paper, the ink will stay until it has been read, then it will disappear.

Your wife,  
(Y/N)(L/N)'

I smiled at my simple letter and placed it aside for the ink to dry before looking at the two other letters waiting for me. One of them was an unmarked letter but I recognized the seal, I frowned at the letter before setting it aside to read later, the other one was from Lady McGonagal and I quickly opened it.

'Lady (L/N),  
I will welcome your sisters to my tutelage, although young Lady Selene shall have to wait until her eleventh birthday to begin her studies, I shall look forward to their arrival in the fall when all the damage from the war has been repaired.

Lady McGonagal'

I jumped up in excitement and turned to go tell my sisters the good news but paused when I saw Lord Malfoy standing there "Lord Malfoy," I said slowly, I hadn't heard him come in and he hadn't been announced "was there something you needed?" he sighed nodding slowly as he approached me when we were a foot apart, he struck. Pain exploded across my cheek and jaw as the force behind the strike knocked me off balance and I fell over the small table and smashed my head on the corner of one of the arm chairs.

"I did warn you," he said sighing again "obedience in front of others is a requirement"

"My sister" I said realizing what he was referring to and he nodded 

"Yes, your obedience is expected in front of everyone, relative or not" he said and I scowled as I pulled myself up to stand in front of him again.

"I told you, I'm used to being in charge" I told him 

"That is why I'm educating you," he said turning to leave "I find there is no better teacher than pain, next time I'll do more than hit you" the door seemed to echo even though he closed it slowly, I stood there staring at the door for a while, almost as if I expected him to come back and beat me more. He didn't.  
I had Libby bring me Teddy and stayed in my rooms for the rest of the day, I didn't even come out for supper. I couldn't. Lord Malfoy had left a large bruise from my cheekbone, near my eye, down to my jaw, nearly my chin. My sisters had seen me with bruises before from some of father's worse drinking nights but I was tired of my husbands fighting, I couldn't be sure but I doubt all of my husbands were going to be fine with the big bruise on my face. "Libby," I called coming out of my bedchamber carrying a sleeping Teddy "I believe Teddy is ready to go back to the nursery for the night" 

"Lady (Y/N)," a voice called startling me, I spun around to see Lord Greyback standing there nervously "I tried to be announced but Libby insisted against it." I turned glaring eyes to Libby who remained unfazed, her arms outstretched to take Teddy from me

"Yous needs to talk," she said flatly "gives Teddy, yous talk" I reluctantly handed Teddy over and Libby left, leaving Lord Greyback and I alone. 

"I-" he started before cutting himself off and seemed to take a deep breath before beginning again "what happened?" I reached up slowly and gently prodded my bruise 

"I wasn't behaving as I should earlier" I said simply

"So Lucius hit you" he stated in a deep growling voice.

"Its within his right," I defended "as his wife he is allowed to hit me if he is displeased with me, you can as well if you wish-"

"A wolf would never hit his mate!" he snapped flashing his fangs and his eyes briefly turned yellow. I took a quick step back and he sighed clenching and unclenching his fists "I'm sorry" he finally said quietly

"For?" I asked gently and he let out another heaving sigh

"None of this is going how I wished it to, it can be difficult, being married to a werewolf, especially a pure wolf like myself-"

"Pure wolf?" I asked cutting him off. He motioned for me to sit down and I obliged him by sitting on the lounge and he sat next to me our thighs almost touching.

"A werewolf is a wolf that developed the ability to turn human, to blend in, but we are essentially a wolf on the inside; with all the strengths and weaknesses that come with it. Werewolves like Remus are turned wolves, they are humans given the ability to turn into a wolf" he explained 

"That's why it hurts for them to shift and why they have no control over it" I realized and he nodded.

"He has less control in his wolf form but more control in his human form," he said before shaking his head "I don't know how to explain the wolf to someone who has never experienced it; its like a being living and crawling under your skin, constantly trying to behave in a way befitting its alpha status, in other words, dominating and aggressive. So when he sees someone has hit you, a woman we have claimed as ours, he wants to rip out Lucius' throat" his voice had digressed into a harsh growl. I slowly reached out and grabbed his hand 

"I'm sorry for challenging you, and I promise to be better so no one will hit me again" I told him gently and he shook his head

"The wolf likes a challenge, but not when he is feeling anxious and incapable of protecting you" I frowned, was it the mind control spell that had him feeling this way? or perhaps it was our lack of consummation that was bothering him? He stood up abruptly and I jumped "I should let you rest, its late" and with that he left without giving me a chance to respond to him.

Raina's POV

I sighed at the innocent papers next to me, I could appreciate the gesture, for once in my life something was legally mine, she had even made it so the manor would pass to my children and not my younger sisters. "Are you happy mother?" I asked the empty room "your only daughter is Lady of the manor you so desperately craved" my mother had died in pursuit of something that had been given to me, I was not my mother. I had bigger plans, more desires, I deserved more, and I would get it. My sisters kind gesture, however, it changed things, I briefly considered a possibility where she did it on purpose in order to slow down my plans but quickly dismissed it, there was no way she knew my plans. For certain my plans had to change now, starting with Astoria Malfoy, how had she botched up the spell so much!?! The fact that my sister was conscious through it all ruined everything! Now my sister could identify a suspect and that left a huge paper trail that needed to be fixed as soon as possible, no one could know of my involvement in this, it wasn't time! However, there was nothing I could do about it here, at my sister's house, where Libby was watching my every move. I didn't need her figuring out my plans, I'd hate to kill her. So Astoria would be dealt with when I returned to court tomorrow, as for my other plans; I quickly got my quill and ink and began to write

'Lavender, the plan has changed, give the queen the next dose as soon as you can' it only took a moment for the stupid girl to write back

'But it hasn't been a week since the last dose'

'Do I need to repeat myself?' 

'No.' I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose this could ruin everything by speeding up the Queen's doses but hopefully Hermione was as smart as she is supposed to be and she start picking up the little bread crumbs soon.

Reader's POV

Libby had told me that all of my husbands were gathered in the lounge, talking, and I had to remind myself to take deep breaths as I slowly descended the stairs towards them in only my nightgown and a robe. It was so scandalous and I was waiting for someone to scold me and tell me to go back upstairs and dress appropriately but I was at the bottom of the stairs and no one had said anything yet. I slowly approached the lounge door and hesitated, should I knock? they were talking, but didnt I have a right to hear what they were talking about? Shaking my head I knocked and waited in the empty silence until the door slowly opened. Lord Lupin gave me a shocked look before he saw the bruise and his gaze went stormy as I stepped in the room "Is this why you have been hiding from us today Lady (Y/N)?" he asked. Lord Greyback glared at Lucius who looked unaffected while the rest of my husbands tried to get a better look at the bruise 

"I came because-" I started and found the words had died a cowards death in my throat as all my husbands turned to me. I licked my lips and tried again "I came to-" I was getting lightheaded, perhaps this was a bad idea

"Breathe, my lady, you have to breathe" Lord Lupin murmured in my ear and I realized he was right, I was holding my breath. I took a quick breath and gave Lord Lupin a small smile before turning back to my husbands

"Sirius," I called turning to him for courage and he raised an eyebrow at me curiously "will you-will you join me in my bedchamber tonight?" I felt the panic in me rise with every second of silence. Sirius stood up with a gentle smile on his face before coming to take my hands

"I would be delighted to Kitten" he said before turning and leading me out of the lounge towards the stairs.


	10. First Tme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but I have no experience with this kind of thing so hopefully this chapter isn't complete garbage.

Narcissa POV

The carriage was dark despite the late hour, my rider was used to navigating the roads without light, the darkness hid my expression from view and hid Delilah entirely. Lucius had tried to get me to stay the night with them and travel back in the morning but it was imperative that I returned to Malfoy Manor tonight. If my suspicions were correct than Astoria had a hand in all of this and that put us all in danger; the King wont let this investigation go, not when his position was so fragile and the punishment would be harsh to deter others. "Delilah, when we get to the manor I want you to follow Astoria discreetly, she is not to do anything to endanger the family and I am to know if she meets anyone in secret, are we understood?" I asked and a silent nod was her only response. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose I should have known better back then, I should never have married Draco to a stupid girl like Greengrass. At the time aa pureblood who wasn't directly involved in the war were the only qualifications for Draco's wife, at the time none of us expected to live through the war so nothing else mattered, now I cursed at my past self's stupidity. Everyone knew the Greengrass girls were sheltered, kept away from court and the dangers of it; and now she had gotten herself in the most dangerous game she could. A game with brutal consequences, many people were gonna die for this one and I was determined, my family would not fall.

Reader POV

I felt like I couldn't breathe as we finally entered the bed chamber and the door closed behind us. "I don't know what to do" I whispered and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze 

"Lets talk a bit first," he said coming to stand in front of me "Why did you pick me?" 

"I'm not human" I said and he gave me an amused smirk

"Your half-fey, you told me, made me take an oath and everything" he chuckled and in that moment I realized something about my husband 

"You have never been with a fey woman" I stated and he cocked his head to the side 

"Are they very different?" he asked and I opened my mouth to respond but wasn't sure what to say. I turned slowly until my back was facing him and let my robe fall until it was hanging off my elbows, exposing my arms, shoulders, and the back of my neck, exposing my marks. We stood in silence for a moment before he brushed his hand over my marks making me jump

"What is this?" he asked softly his breath warm in my ear.

"A physical representation of my soul," I said softly as Sirius put his hands on my waist and stood very close to me "every member of the fey race has them, half or full blood, we are born with them and they grow and change with us. In fey culture nothing is more revered and respected, the harshest punishment a fey can receive is the removal of these marks"

"Are there more?" he asked softly his hands slowly traveling up and down my waist and ribs.

"Yes" I said licking my suddenly dry lips as Sirius slowly reached out to grab the edges of my robe and gently tug on them

"May I see them?" he asked placing a gentle kiss on my neck making my breathing speed up whether it was my nerves or excitement I wasn't sure. I nodded slowly and allowed my robe to fall to the floor and resisted the urge to cover myself as he undid the laces at the top of my nightgown. My marks appeared as swirls all the way down my spine to right above my bottom, wrapping around my ribs and swirling around the underside of my breasts; they were constantly shifting from one color to another much like the Northern Lights.

"They are beautiful," he said kissing down my back to the ends of my marks "you are beautiful" I trembled before him, naked as a newborn babe, unable to say anything, uncertain what to do next. "Turn around love, undress me, explore what is yours" he encouraged, I glanced at him over my shoulder to see he had backed up a few steps and had taken his shoes off. I turned slowly, hesitantly, to face him, I paused a moment before reaching for the laces to his shirt and slowly undoing them; I knew how to undress a man due to having to undress Father when he got to drunk to do it himself, but it was different with this man. I gently pulled his shirt over his head, he helped me by raising his arms; his chest was lean and toned, with a shaking hand I gently touched his chest, even though it looked solid like marble it was warm and moved if I pushed it. My trembling got worse as I realized the pants were next, Sirius gently grabbed my hands and I looked up at him panicked, had I done something wrong already?

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head bringing my hands up and kissing my knuckles. 

"Your shaking," he explained "lets change the plan a little bit and help you get your mind off things" I blinked as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me to stand between his legs. He hummed as his hands traveled up my ribs to cup my breasts and I shivered "I've always preferred a woman's rear to her breasts," he said running his fingers over my nipples making me shiver as they started to grow hard "but when I see your breasts I cant help but imagine my children suckling from them; before that would have terrified me but now I want to make that a reality." I jerked with a squeak as he pinched my nipple and a lightning bolt sensation raced through me 

"Did that hurt?" he asked and I frowned at him 

"Hurt?" he nodded 

"Some women's nipples are very sensitive, it hurts them to play with them," he pinched the opposite nipple and I gasped "does it hurt?" I shook my head no ad he pinched them both at the same time causing me to cry out as the sensation intensified. He hummed studying my beasts as he alternately pinched and plucked and pulled on my nipples causing an embarrassing wetness between my legs.

"You know," he murmured "if our children are going to suckle these breasts than I had better make sure they are in good condition"

"What?" I asked frowning but he didn't answer me, instead he brought his head forward and wrapped his mouth around my nipple. I gasped, whimpering, as he sucked and laved at my nipple with his tongue, I shrieked as he bit my nipple and tunneled my hands into his hair alternately pulling him closer and trying to push him away. The lightning bolt of sensation was weird but it felt good, which worried me, everything I had heard said that this would hurt, that preforming your wifely duties was uncomfortable but this felt good.

"Time to get you ready kitten before I lose all my patience" he said startling me enough to focus on him through my haze, was this part not part of my wifely duties? Was this something else? Then in a move faster than I could process, Sirius had flipped our positions so that I was laying on the bed and he knelt between my legs. I instinctively closed my legs and covered my womanhood feeling heat rush to my face and chase away the last of my haze "Open your legs Kitten, let me see" he encouraged but I shook my head squeezing my legs together

"But-but its dirty!" I protested and he chuckled 

"Have I done anything to you that you didn't like?" he asked and I shook my head "then trust me now, open your legs and let me see." I looked away from his face as I slowly forced my legs to open and show him my womanhood, he laid down between my legs, his shoulders keeping my legs open as he stared at me "Beautiful, and so wet" he said and I felt my blush deepen as I covered my face in embarrassment

"Please don't say such things" I whimpered. Sirius chuckled 

"Why? its true, your little cunt is gorgeous and to be so wet it will make things go smoother" he said and I feared my face would remain permanently red for the rest of the night. A sudden swipe of wetness had me squealing and going to clench my legs as my hands buried themselves in his hair trying to pull him away 

"Sirius!" I shouted 

"Sweet," he mused "and a little tangy." His tongue swiped again and I squealed, it wasn't a bad feeling but weird and I felt a little dirty allowing him to do this. Suddenly I felt a finger slide inside of me

"Sirius" I said shifting uncomfortably 

"I need to stretch you out love or this is going to hurt a lot" he said as he wiggled his finger around inside me and I grimaced at the odd feeling. I jumped as I felt Sirius' tongue touch something extremely sensitive, it sent sparks dancing through my whole body and I froze unsure if I wanted him to do it again or leave that place alone. 

"Oh, look who peeked out" Sirius murmured, I was about to ask him what he was talking about when his tongue tapped that spot, I gasped and whimpered as he tapped that spot over and over again; it was so sensitive, the feeling so overwhelming I didn't notice him slip in a second finger or a third. I could feel a strange pressure building inside me as he moved his fingers in and out of me and alternated between tapping that spot and licking me; it felt almost like I had to pee

"Sirius stop," I called as the pressure got worse but he didn't listen "Stop Sirius I'm going to-!" the pressure popped and I felt waves of pleasure wash over me. When the waves finally stopped I felt boneless, like I couldn't move in the best way

"Did it feel good?" Sirius asked and I blinked a bit before realizing he was now hovering over me and I blushed before nodding "Good," he said gently "its supposed to feel good."

"I was told it was going to hurt" I said softly and his gaze turned sad 

"Yes, this next part will hurt a bit" he said and I frowned at him in confusion, there was more? I hissed suddenly as a burning pain started coming from my womanhood. I looked down to see Sirius had taken his pants off and his manhood was coming inside me

"It hurts" I whined 

"I'm sorry" Sirius said pausing for a moment and I took deep breaths trying to adjust to the feeling. Suddenly Sirius surged forward until our lower halves met in a clapping sound I screamed as tears poured down my face, it hurt so bad, worse than before I could swear he was tearing me apart. 

"Take it out," I begged "take it out please" 

"Just relax, the hard part is over, now its time to feel good" he responded one of his hands reaching down to rub in that spot; I could feel the sparks but they were muted, dulled by the pain, I struggled to breath and focus on the sparks as my body struggled to adjust. We sat in silence as the sharp pain dulled to discomfort before being overcome by the sparks shooting through me and I squirmed a bit "Are you ready?" Sirius asked 

"For?" I asked worriedly 

"I'm going to move" he explained and I took a shaky deep breath 

"Slow please." He nodded and slowly lifted his hips before slowly bringing them back to mine, it didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either, it felt weird like most of the things he did to me tonight. He shifted his hips a bit and the angle changed as he sped up, he shifted his hips again but this time when he thrust his hips he hit a special spot inside me "Sirius!" I gasped and he chuckled weakly

"Found it" he grunted. He began to hit that spot with every thrust and soon the pressure from before was back and growing faster than before "I'm going to cum!" Sirius announced and I squealed as the pressure inside me popped once again overtaken by the waves. Sirius groaned above me and then slumped against me seemingly as tired as I was, his weight felt good after the waves stopped, it was something to keep me grounded in the real world. After a moment Sirius rolled to the side and pulled me into his arms 

"Sleep now kitten," he said pulling the blankets over us "we will worry about clean up tomorrow" I was asleep before he had even finished what he was saying.


	11. Return To Court part 1

Ginny's POV

Tom didn't go away, over the next three weeks he didn't go away, he got stronger. Appearing to me when I was alone, when I was with company it didn't matter, sometimes he stayed for a few minutes other times he stayed for for hours. My poor ladies in waiting were terrified of me and I knew rumors were flying around court. I had taken to avoiding everyone as much as possible and even sleeping in separate chambers from Harry. Tonight, my mother had requested a private dinner with me, she said it was just to have alone time together but I know better, she wanted to know what was going on. Even so, I agreed to meet her, I needed someone to know, someone who would discreetly help me. I was growing more and more fearful for Harry and what the return of you-know-who would mean for him. "My lady?" a voice called startling me "Lady Weasley is waiting" I frowned and glanced out the window, it was early in the evening, much to early for dinner.

"Very well," I huffed moving to go to my private dining hall. It had been a recent addition to the castle and so was quite a distance away from my private rooms. The hallways were still busy, packed with people that parted for me without ever glancing in my direction. I paused as I heard a familiar voice , I frowned as I turned to see my brother chatting up an unfamiliar witch. "Ron?" I called and he jerked before spinning around

"Ginny, pleasure to see you as always" he greeted 

"Hermione was not presented to me, are you back already?" I asked him, glancing around to see if I could see my best friend. 

"Hermione is still handling her parents estate, she probably wont be back for another month or so" Ron said 

"Shouldn't you be with her? Honestly, Ron her parents just died she shouldn't be going through this alone" I chastised glaring at the witch that seemed to be waiting for my brother. Ron frowned 

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" 

"Harry called me back to court," Ron said slowly frowning at me in confusion "he said he needed help with rebellions." Rebellions? I hadn't heard it from Harry or anyone else

"How long have you been at court?" I asked him 

"A week," he said "Ginny you really didn't know?" A quick glance around showed more people were paying attention to this conversation than I previously thought. With a distracted nod to my brother I quickly continued on my way down the hall, I couldn't help but wonder why Harry wouldn't share this information with me. He knew how important it was that we present a united front and even besides that Ron was my brother, why-? 

"You really have to ask yourself that?" Tom's voice cackled in my ear and I watched him materialize out of the corner of my eye and saw him begin to walk next to me. I knew from past experiences that I was the only one who could see or hear Tom it certainly helped lessen the stress of being discovered but became difficult to explain when he broke things. "Don't forget I lived inside Harry's mind much longer than yours Ginerva, you really think he wouldn't be able to sense me inside you? Wouldn't begin to distrust you? I ignored Tom as I tried to do every time he appeared to me but it was growing increasingly difficult to do so. I turned the corner and swiftly entered the dining room where my mother was waiting for me and I noticed the table was set up with all my favorite foods. 

"Oh she's trying to butter you up," Tom noted smugly "do you think she knows?" 

"Ginerva" my mother called cheerfully when she noticed I had arrived completely unaware of our invisible commenter.

"Mother," I said cautiously walking over to give her a hug "its a bit early for supper isn't it?" her grin widened 

"Perhaps a bit, but it gives us more time to catch up, you have been so busy as of late" she chastised softly and I gave her a weak smile as we both sat down. 

"Did you know Ron had returned to the castle?" I asked conversationally and her smile brightened 

"Yes I did, and I heard Charlie is returning, soon I will have all my children under one roof again" she gushed happily. 

"So even your mother knew before you" Tom commented and I ignored 

"Shall we eat then? It looks like you had all of my favorite foods prepared" I said trying to focus on the food and not the growing disgust and nausea in my stomach.

"Of course," mother said "you deserve only your favorites for all your hard work and I made sure to get a lot so that both of you could eat your fill." I frowned at her

"Both of us?" I asked, there was no way she was talking about Tom, she couldn't see Tom, if she could she would have freaked out long before now. My mother looked amused 

"Ginerva, you cant hide something like this from me" she teased and I blinked at her 

"Mother what-?" 

"Ginerva I've had seven children, I can tell when another woman is pregnant." The room seemed to freeze and center on my oblivious mother, suddenly Tom chuckled 

"Perhaps I do not give your mother enough credit, after all, she figured it out before you did" Tom leaned back with a smug look on his face. 

"What?" I croaked out in horror, Tom's smug look grew bigger while my mother glanced at me in concern; 

"Ginny, you really didn't know?" my mother asked reaching out for my hands but I ignored her completely, my focus centered on Tom. He snorted 

"Honestly Ginerva, I told you that you would bring me back into this world, did you think I would posses you?" he laughed, "to obvious and suspicious, someone would suspect something long before I was ready to make my move. A baby, on the other hand, no one would suspect anything until its much to late." I felt all the blood drain from my face and the bile rise in the back of my throat, I knew my mother was speaking to me and I knew her concern was rising with every minute that passed where I didn't respond; but I couldn't respond to her even if I wanted to, my focus on Tom was so absolute I couldn't hear what she was saying. Tom shook his head and laughed

"How must it feel? To know you are giving birth to Harry's pride and joy, the same man who murdered his parents, the same man who will murder him?" he sneered. I ripped my hands out of my mother's grasp and raced for the window as the very idea of me giving the birth to Tom made me violently ill.

"Ginerva! Ginerva!" my mother cried racing over to me but I held out a hand to ward her off 

"Stay back mother!" I warned all the while Tom's laughter cackled in the background. 

"Ginerva you need to see Sister Pomfery, you need to see a healer" my mother insisted and I shook my head slowly as I realized what I had to do to protect the ones I loved. 

"Get out" I told her and she jerked back in shock

"What did you say?" 

"I said get out!" I shrieked spinning on her "your Queen demands commands you to leave!" there was tense silence in the room as neither of us moved a muscle. 

"As your highness commands" my mother stated flatly and I flinched as if she had slapped my face, she did a stiff curtsy before leaving the room without another word. Tom shook his head as silent tears streamed down my face

"You know," he hummed "your very good at isolating yourself, suppose I should thank you for that, it certainly makes my job easier." I didn't respond to him, instead I silently shut the window and turned to face him before drawing my wand. Tom raised an eyebrow "Are you going to attack me? You cant hurt me" I shook my head slowly 

"I'm not trying to hurt you" I assured him "Sectumsempra" at the very last moment I turned my wand on myself and bit my lip as the spell tore into my chest and midsection. The last thing I heard as I collapsed to the floor was Tom's furious shouts and the door opening.

(Y/N)'s POV

Over the month of my honeymoon time I spent the days getting to know my husbands and my nights in bed with Sirius. Every night it was always the same, he would bring me indescribable pleasure and refuse to let me touch him and he was always gone before I woke the next morning. I was beginning to wonder if he enjoyed it at all or if it was simply duty. "Do you think we will be here long?" Selene asked staring out of the carriage window as we finally pulled into the courtyard. 

"This is the last month of the season before everyone returns home for the summer so a month perhaps?" I answered slowly trying to keep an eye on Teddy. He had started walking in the month we were away from court and was determined to do it as much as possible. "Come here Teddy," I called holding my arms out to him "its time to get out" just as Teddy reached me the carriage pulled to a stop and a servant pulled the carriage door open to reveal Sir Thomas waiting for us with Lady Tonks at his side. Once I stepped out of the carriage Teddy spotted his grandmother and squealed before squirming to be put down 

"Careful Teddy!" Lord Lupin called as I placed Teddy down and he raced on wobbly legs to his delighted grandmother. "He's growing so fast" Lord Lupin stated proudly as we watched Teddy babble to Lady Tonks

"They do" I grinned in response, glancing to my sisters as they danced around the courtyard. 

"Lord Lupin," we turned to see Sir Thomas coming towards us after speaking to my other husbands "I have been told to inform you that the King wishes to see you in the council chambers immediately. As for Lady (Y/N) I am told the queen is waiting for you in her dining chambers" 

"Dining chambers?" I echoed in confusion it was much to early for supper. Sir Thomas nodded 

"Best not to keep them waiting" he said before spinning on his heel and striding away. 

"You may leave the Little ones with me" Lady Tonks offered and I gave her a grateful smile 

"Thank you Lady Tonks, come along Selene, Cyrena, and you two behave for Lady Tonks" I warned the twins before the three of us made our way up the steps in pursuit of the Queen's dining chambers. The hallways were thinning as we made our way through but still fairly full and I tried to ignore the courtiers stares as we passed. I paused for only a moment as I saw Lord Weasley and Lady Brown sneak off down a hallway before swiftly moving on before I could bring attention to the scandalous affair. As we get closer to the Queen's dining chambers I saw Lady Weasley exit the chambers, visibly upset; I frowned and paused as she glanced around before turning and walking the opposite way. I approached the doors cautiously and Knocked gently 

"Your Highness?" I called gently but there was no sound from within. I knocked again a little harder before opening the door, to see the Queen falling to the floor with blood pooling through her dress.


End file.
